Itaka
by NirnaethNumenor
Summary: W rok po najeździe Ichanich Gildia boryka się z nowym problemem jakim jest środek odurzający o nazwie nil, a w mieście pojawia się czarny mag. Sytuacja staje się jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca, gdy pojawiają się pogłoski, że handlarz niebezpiecznym narkotykiem i dziki to jedna osoba. Kontynuacja FF "Sonea"
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1.

Siedziała na plaży, obserwując wschodzące słońce. Cichy szum fal i krzyk mew witających nowy dzień działał na nią kojąco, ale nie dziś. Sonea z westchnieniem spojrzała na trzymany w dłoni list od Jonny. Ciotka pisała do niej każdego miesiąca, a ona za każdym razem miała wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości. Może ten wyjazd był błędem? Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła wrócić wspomnieniom.

Najazd zakończył się zwycięstwem Gildii i jej decyzją o odejściu. Jednak zanim opuściła Imardin, postanowiła pożegnać się z najbliższymi. Tylko jej wujostwo i Cery wiedzieli, że żyje. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, przypominając sobie reakcję ciotki. Była co najmniej wściekła. _No, może nie aż tak jak Cery._ Młody Złodziej długo starał się wyperswadować jej z głowy pomysł o wyjeździe, ale zaakceptował w końcu jej decyzję.

Sonea położyła się na pisaku. Ponownie pozwoliła opaść powiekom i zagłębiła się we wspomnieniach.

Znów znajdowała się w starej szopie. Przed nią siedział Cery, sącząc bordowy płyn z kieliszka. _Przeklęte anuren_, pomyślała.

- Gdzie zamierzasz się udać? – spytał, przerywając ciszę.

- Jeszcze nie wiem.

Złodziej pokiwał głową, upijając kolejny łyk wina.

- Rozmawiałaś już z Jonną, prawda? – Sonea skinęła głową. – A Akkarin wie o twoich planach?- przyjaciel rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie.

Sonea starała się nie skrzywić na dźwięk imienia czarnego maga. Jej milczenie musiało być jednoznaczne,

Cery westchnął ciężko.

- Pewnie nie chcesz, abym mu o tym powiedział.

- Dokładnie.

- To szaleństwo, Soneo! Kaprys małego dziecka!

Zjeżyła się na te słowa.

- Kaprys, powiadasz? – syknęła. – Dla ciebie kaprysem jest możliwość bycia niezależnym, leczenia bylców, na których Gildia nawet nie spojrzy?

Cery spuścił wzrok. Znowu zapadła przygnębiająca cisza. Sonea zapatrzyła się w ciemne okno.

- Będę się już zbierać – powiedziała, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Złodziej postąpił tak samo. Podszedł do niej i mocno ją przytulił.

- Uważaj na siebie, mała. Pisz często.

Opuściła Imardin następnego ranka z zamiarem dotarcia do miasta portowego Seawatch. Tutaj wsiadła na pierwszy lepszy statek płynący na wyspę Vin. Po dwóch dniach udawania pomocnika kucharza okrętowego zeszła na ląd w niewielkiej rybackiej wiosce Iliam. Znalazła tutaj pracę i mieszkanie u sympatycznej zielarki Elzy. Nie chciała wracać. Tutaj, w Iliamie, odnalazła spokój. Polubiła swoją pracodawczynię, która z czasem zaczęła traktować ją jak córkę.

Jedną z cech, które najbardziej podobały się Sonei u Elzy, była całkowita tolerancja wobec jej tajemnic. Kobieta wiedziała tylko tyle, że Sonea pochodzi z Kyralii, ma rodzinę w Imardinie i uciekła stamtąd po najeździe. Nie zadawała żadnych kłopotliwych pytań o jej przeszłość.

Układ prosty i dający satysfakcję obu stronom. Sonea wyciągnęła się zadowolona na piasku. _Układ doskonały._

Akkarin przemierzał szybkimi krokami zaśnieżone ogrody. Białe płatki topiły się po zetknięciu z jego tarczą. Nieliczni magowie, których mijał, zatrzymywali się i szeptali cicho powitanie_ Czarny Magu_. Nie - Wielki Mistrzu. Już od roku nikt się tak do niego nie zwracał. Westchnął cicho, ogrzewając powietrze wewnątrz tarczy. Przez te dwanaście miesięcy tak wiele się zmieniło. Nie mieszkał już w Rezydencji tylko w Domu Magów. Ciemne jak noc szaty oznaczały czarnego maga, a białe Wielkiego Mistrza, którym od roku był Balkan. Akkarin spojrzał na gmach Uniwersytetu, który został odbudowany w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Ten budynek przypominał mu kogoś, kto zginął pod jego gruzami. Kobietę, która nosiła taki sam tytuł i szaty jak on. _Sonea._ Poczuł znajome ukłucie bólu w sercu. Oddałby wiele, żeby ten najazd nigdy nie miał miejsca, żeby nigdy nie wypowiedział słów, których tak bardzo teraz żałował. Wspomnienia sprzed roku przepływały przez jego umysł niczym rozpędzona rzeka. Brązowe oczy zalane łzami, ciepłe wargi Sonei…jej ostatni pocałunek, smak jej ust, który pamiętał do tej pory. Odetchnął głęboko, wpuszczając do płuc mroźne powietrze. Odwrócił się plecami do Uniwersytetu i ruszył w kierunku Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza – nowego domu Balkana.

Drzwi otworzył mu szczupły służący. Akkarin wszedł do salonu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Meble stały w tym samym miejscu. Nic się nie zmieniło…

- Czarny Magu, Wielki Mistrz oczekuje cię w bibliotece – niski głos służącego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Znam drogę – odpowiedział chłodno, widząc jak mężczyzna zbliża się do drzwi po prawej stronie.

Szybko pokonał schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro, skręcił w lewo i stanął przed drzwiami do biblioteki. Zapukał lekko. Kiedy rozległo się ciche ,,proszę", wszedł do środka. Obrzucił pokój taksującym spojrzeniem. Tutaj też po staremu.

Zza dużego biurka, które niegdyś było jego, rozległo się ciche chrząknięcie.

- Czarny Magu – Balkan wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.

Akkarin skinął głową nowemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi i usiadł w wygodnym meblu, wpatrując się w maga w białych szatach przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Balkan odchrząknął ponownie.

- Zapewne domyślasz się, dlaczego chciałem się z tobą widzieć? – Akkarin milczał. – Od roku jesteś Czarnym Magiem. Tylko ty jeden! Miałeś wybrać maga, któremu przekazałbyś swoją wiedzę. Odrzuciłeś wszystkich kandydatów…

- Bo nie byli odpowiedni – wtrącił cicho Akkarin.

-… tracimy powoli cierpliwość – kontynuował dalej Balkan. – Gildia w końcu wybierze za ciebie drugiego Czarnego Maga. W razie wojny sam nie dasz sobie rady.

Akkarin wpatrywał się w Balkana ze spokojem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia drugiego powodu, którego mag już nie wypowiedział na głos. Gildia chciała mieć go na oku, a nikt lepiej by go nie kontrolował niż drugi Czarny Mag. Kiedy objął to stanowisko, zrozumiał, o co Sonea miała do niego żal – ciągła nieufność i brak swobody.

- Król Sachaki przysłał do Merina posłańców. Chce zawrzeć porozumienie z Krainami Sprzymierzonymi. Merin wyraził zgodę. Ambasadorowie przybędą za sześć miesięcy – Balkan wbił w Akkarina uważne spojrzenie. – Oboje wiemy, że będą to ludzie posługujący się czarną magią – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział niechętnie. – W takiej sytuacji wybór drugiego maga dysponującego taką wiedzą jest jeszcze bardziej konieczny. Jeżeli ty nie jesteś w stanie wybrać, Starszyzna podejmie decyzję za ciebie. Masz czas do końca miesiąca – dodał ostro.

Mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach zacisnął mocno usta. Nie potrafił nikogo wybrać. Magowie, których przedstawiła mu Gildia byli aroganccy i pozbawieni jakiegokolwiek poczucia obowiązku. Nie byli w stanie udźwignąć odpowiedzialności związanej z czarną magią. On na tym stanowisku widział tylko jedną osobę…

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że najodpowiedniejszym kandydatem byłaby Sonea – powiedział cicho Balkan. W jego oczach odbiło się współczucie. – Ale ona nie żyje.

Akkarin nawet nie drgnął. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał obojętny. Mag w białych szatach skrzywił się lekko i rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie. Niemalże słyszał to nieme pytanie: Z jakiej gliny ten człowiek jest ulepiony? Akkarin z trudem powstrzymał się od gniewnego prychnięcia. Rzadko pokazywał jakiekolwiek emocje, wiele osób uważało, że cierpi na całkowitą znieczulicę. Błąd. Czarny Mag zapatrzył się na regały z książkami. Oczyma wyobraźni widział, drobną, młodziutką kobietę odzianą w brązowe szaty. Jego serce ponownie ścisnęła tęsknota. Miał uczucia, ale najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu.

Sonea przemierzała las, rozmyślając o niedokończonym liście od Jonny, który znajdował się w kieszeni jej spodni. Wolała skończyć go czytać wieczorem, u siebie w pokoju. Doskonale wiedziała, jak skonstruowane są listy od ciotki; zaczynają się od zwykłego pytania, co u niej słychać, a kończą na setce powodów, które miałyby ją przekonać do powrotu do domu. Zaśmiała się cicho. Nawet groźba powiadomienia Gildii, że żyje nie zmieniła jej decyzji. Rozbawienie szybko minęło, gdy uświadomiła sobie, iż nie tylko ona łamie prawo, ale również jej rodzina, która utrzymywała, że nie żyje. Ta myśl nie pojawiła się po raz pierwszy. _Powinnaś wracać_, szepnął cicho wewnętrzny głosik. Zatrzymała się rozdarta między chęcią spokojnego życia, a sumieniem odzywającym się co raz częściej. Podskoczyła przestraszona, kiedy usłyszała za sobą cichy gwizd.

- Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie, dziecinko? – Sonea uśmiechnęła się, słysząc znajomy, przytłumiony męski głos. Odwróciła się szybko.

Za nią stał młody, wysoki i smukły mężczyzna. Miał lekko opaloną cerę, ciemne włosy upięte z tyłu w kucyk i szare jak morze oczy. Jego wargi układały się w przyjaznym uśmiechu. Vanir. Niepewność i zwątpienie rozwiały się, zastąpione przez radość. Vanir był marynarzem i siostrzeńcem Elzy. Jego matka zmarła, kiedy miał osiem lat, a ojciec opuścił żonę tuż po urodzeniu syna. Wychowała go ciotka. Podobnie jak Soneę. Zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą, kiedy zamieszkała u Elzy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Vanira, który podszedł do niej i mocno ją objął. _Chociaż czasami mam wrażenie, że z jego strony wygląda to na coś więcej_, pomyślała.

- Wyszłam się przewietrzyć – wysapała, łapczywie łapiąc powietrze. – Kiedy wróciłeś?

- Wczoraj wieczorem, ale nocowałem u Emara.

Sonea prychnęła rozbawiona.

- Jeżeli tak nazywasz noc spędzoną na piciu wina w tawernie i uganianiu się za miejscowymi pięknościami…

- Za nikim się nie uganiałem, same do mnie lgną – mruknął.

- Chyba raczej uciekają z krzykiem – powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Nie jestem aż tak okropny – jego czy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. – Po prostu jesteś zazdrosna.

- Nie mam o co być zazdrosna – wymamrotała, czując jak jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec.

Vanir zaczął się głośno śmiać, najwyraźniej go tym rozbawiła.

Już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszała ciche rżenie i parskanie. Zaciekawiona stanęła na palcach i wyjrzała zza ramienia mężczyzny. Za ich plecami stały przywiązane do drzewa dwa konie. Sonea spojrzała na mężczyznę, który ciągle się do niej uśmiechał.

- To ty je przyprowadziłeś? – spytała ostrożnie.

- Ach, po co zaraz ten podejrzliwy ton – mruknął. Wypuścił ją z objęć i podprowadził do niej wierzchowce. – Którego wybierasz?

- Ale… - wydukała. – Ja nie umiem jeździć.

- To najwyższy czas, żeby się nauczyć – Vanir uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. – Na pierwszy raz ten będzie chyba najlepszy – powiedział, podprowadzając niezdecydowaną Soneę do smukłej klaczy o czarnej maści. Kobieta pogłaskała zwierzę, zachwycając się jego aksamitną sierścią.

- Pomogę ci ją dosiąść – złapał konia za uzdę i przytrzymał w miejscu. – Lewą rękę połóż na łęku siodła – zaczął ją instruować. – Dobrze, a teraz włóż lewą stopę w strzemię. Podciągnij się do góry.

Po wgramoleniu się na siodło, Sonea obserwowała jak Vanir podchodzi do swojego wierzchowca i zręcznie go dosiada. Miała nadzieję, że ona też kiedyś będzie mogła poszczycić się taką precyzją i perfekcją. Mężczyzna widząc jej niepewną minę, zaśmiał się ponownie.

- Praktyka czyni mistrza – powiedział wesoło.

Sonea zesztywniała.

_Mistrz…Mistrzyni…Mistrzyni Sonea…Mistrz….Wielki Mistrz…i imię człowieka, którego nie jesteś w stanie zapomnieć._

Zamrugała zaskoczona, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że Vanir coś do niej mówi. Z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że udziela jej kolejnych instrukcji, a ona powinna ich słuchać.

- Będziemy jechać plażą – mówił dalej. – Do Iliamu wjedziemy od drugiej strony.

Sonea nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jada konno może sprawić jej tyle radości. _Ale nie jest bezbolesna. _Po godzinie spędzonej w siodle miała wrażenie, że jej mięśnie zdrętwiały. Z niechęcią sięgnęła po uzdrowicielską moc, aby ukoić ból. Odkąd opuściła Kyralię ograniczyła posługiwanie się magią do koniecznego minimum. Wspomnienia, od których tak bardzo chciała uciec, zaczęły wracać. _Przestań, przestań! Zacznij myśleć o tu i teraz!_ Odetchnęła głęboko, wpuszczając do płuc powietrze przesycone zapachem morza i skupiła się na Vanirze. Opowiadał jej o swojej ostatniej podróży, jak na ironię do Imardinu.

- Piękne miasto. Szybko zostało odbudowane po najeździe…- Sonea nie odzywała się. Z mocno bijącym sercem słuchała wieści z domu. – Za tydzień znów wypływam do Imardinu. Może byś się przyłączyła? – spytał.

Sonea zorientowała się, że mężczyzna przygląda jej się od dłuższego czasu.

- Nie, raczej nie.

- Dlaczego? Nie tęsknisz za rodziną i przyjaciółmi? – W jego oczach dostrzegła ciekawość. – Tak mało o tobie wiem…Czym zajmowałaś się w Imardinie? Jak ci się tam żyło? Miałaś kogoś? Dlaczego stamtąd wyjechałaś?

Sonea wyprostowała się sztywno w siodle. Wybrał najgorszy możliwy zestaw pytań.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – jej głos zabrzmiał ostrzej niż myślała. – Po prostu nie chcę do tego wracać…Miałam swoje powody, żeby wyjechać – dodała cicho.

Vanir uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nasza tajemnicza Sonea – wymamrotał.

Przez długą chwilę jechali w milczeniu, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. Słońce, które jeszcze przed chwilą wspinało się po nieboskłonie, schowało się za chmurami. Od morza zaczął wiać chłodny wiatr. Sonea mocniej otuliła się opończą. O tej porze roku w Kyralii padał śnieg. Zadrżała na wspomnienie mroźnego zimna i wytartych butów. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Otaczała ją piaszczysta plaża i siwe morze. Na wyspie Vin białe płatki były rzadkością. Tutaj klimat był łagodny; latem słońce, upały i burze, a zimą deszcz.

- Jako dziecko zawsze chciałam zobaczyć morze - powiedziała cicho, odwracając się do swojego towarzysza. – Z przyjaciółmi często zakradaliśmy się do portu i obserwowaliśmy statki, marząc, że kiedyś na jednym z nich popłyniemy gdzieś daleko.

- Nigdy nie wyruszyliście w żadną podróż?

- Nie pochodziliśmy z bogatych rodzin – urwała na chwilę. – A zresztą moje życie potoczyło się w zupełnie innym kierunku niż myślałam.

Vanir nie zapytał o nic więcej. Wyczuł, że to wszystko, co ma mu na razie do powiedzenia.

- Ścigamy się? – spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź popędziła klacz do galopu.

Szybki bieg konia, wiatr smagający jej twarz, szum fal uderzających o brzeg. To wszystko sprawiało, że czuła się wolna. Chciała tak pędzić przez całe życie. Być wolna jak wiatr. Zatrzymała gwałtownie konia, pozwalając Vanirowi zrównać się z sobą. Zorientowała się, że głośno się śmieje. Nigdy się tak nie śmiała.

- Szybko się uczysz – w głosie jej towarzysza pobrzmiewało zadowolenie. Vanir podjechał do niej blisko. Przyglądał jej się z wyraźnym zafascynowaniem.

Lewą dłonią ostrożnie ujął jej policzek i zaczął go gładzić. Serce Sonei przyspieszyło. Jednak dla niego ta znajomość była czymś więcej. Jego kciuk pieszczący jej skórę sprawiał przyjemność i przypominał kogoś, kogo chciała wyrzucić z pamięci – czarnego maga. Wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać Sonei obrazy wysokiego mężczyzny o ciemnych jak węgiel oczach. Teraz to on głaskał ją po twarzy, to jego zapach czuła…

Ciepło warg Vanira na jej własnych ocuciło ją niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Akkarina przy niej nie było. _Ja nadal go kocham,_ uświadomiła sobie. Uczucia, z którymi walczyła przez rok, wróciły, znacznie silniejsze. Nie potrafiła go zapomnieć. Szybkim ruchem odsunęła się od Vanira, o mało nie spadając z siodła. Mężczyzna przyglądał jej się uważnie. W jego oczach dostrzegła zawód.

- Wracajmy już – powiedział cicho. – Zaraz zacznie padać.

Odwrócił się od niej i popędził konia. Sonea ruszyła za nim pogrążona w myślach i wątpliwościach. Z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że nie potrafi już tak dłużej żyć – z daleka od bliskich, za którymi tęskniła, okłamując samą siebie. Starając się odrzucić swoją przeszłość i tożsamość maga.

* * *

- Dziękuję – powiedział Dannyl, biorąc od służącego kieliszek z winem.

Rozejrzał się po Sali Dziennej, obserwując magów zebranych w grupkach. Z ulgą stwierdził, że nie ma żadnych plotek dotyczących jego i Tayenda. _Chociaż jemu by to pewnie nie przeszkadzało_, Dannyl westchnął cicho. Jego asystent i partner nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chciał ujawnić ich związku. Na _nasze szczęście już niedługo wracamy do Elyne…_

- Ambasadorze Dannylu – mag wyrwany z rozmyślań, wzdrygnął się lekko i pospiesznie odwrócił.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powiedział, kłaniając się z szacunkiem mężczyźnie w białych szatach.

Nadal było mu trudno przyzwyczaić się do Balkana w roli przywódcy Gildii_. Może dlatego, że tak rzadko tu jestem?_ _Przez ten rok tak dużo się zmieniło._

- Przed twoim wyjazdem do Elyne chciałbym się z tobą spotkać – powiedział Balkan, sącząc wino ze swojego kieliszka. – Pewnie zamierzasz nadal zgłębiać tajemnice biblioteki elyńskiej.

Dannyl uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Oczywiście. To miejsce skrywa ogromne pokłady wiedzy, którą chciałbym poznać.

Balkan odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Dla zapalonego historyka to pewnie spełnienie marzeń. Po twoim powrocie oczekuję szczegółowego sprawozdania.

Nagle wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Magowie zamilkli, wpatrując się w wejście do Sali. Taką ciszę wywołać mogło przybycie tylko jednej osoby. Dannyl z rosnącym zaciekawieniem obserwował Czarnego Mag. _Zawsze był onieśmielający_, pomyślał. Akkarin rzadko pojawiał się w Sali Dziennej. Najwyraźniej miał jakąś sprawę do Administratora, bo od razu skierował się w stronę Osena. Mag w błękitnych szatach nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, wręcz przeciwnie. Mruknął coś cicho, a Akkarin wydawał się być co najmniej niezadowolony z odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi, w ciemnych oczach błysnął gniew. Odwrócił się od Osena z niesmakiem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Ponoć Administrator był bardzo zdenerwowany po wczorajszej rozmowie z Czarnym Magiem – mruknął cicho Sarrin.

- Odkąd Osen zajął miejsce Lorlena, a Akkarin został z powrotem przyjęty do Gildii, często się ze sobą spierają – wymamrotała Vinara.

Dannyl wytężył słych. Przełożona Uzdrowicieli nie pochwalała zwykle zamiłowania magów do plotkowania.

- Po najeździe stał się jeszcze bardziej skryty i niedostępny – powiedział w zamyśleniu Sarrin. – Pewnie dotknęła go śmierć Lorlena. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi…, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że to śmierć Sonei miała na niego taki duży wpływ – alchemik westchnął cicho. – Kiedy dotarliśmy do Akkarina tuż po zawaleniu się sufitu na Uniwersytecie…po raz pierwszy widziałem go tak wstrząśniętego.

Na ustach Vinary pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

- Była jego nowicjuszką…szkoda dziewczyny. Była wspaniałą Uzdrowicielką – wyszeptała.

Dannyl przeniósł spojrzenie na Akkarina. Mag stał przy drzwiach wejściowych i z wyraźnym napięciem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Vinary i Sarrina. Ambasador dostrzegł zmianę na twarzy Czarnego Maga. Zniknęła codzienna obojętność, a na jej miejscu pojawił się smutek i coś w rodzaju tęsknoty. Dannylowi przeszło przez myśl, że Gildia nigdy nie pozna całej prawdy o wydarzeniach w gmachu Uniwersytetu podczas najazdu ichanich.

* * *

Sonea weszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Z głośnym westchnieniem, opadła na łóżko i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Przy wejściu stała niewielka komoda, a obok niej wysoka szafa. Leżała tak przez długą chwilę, słuchając jak deszcz uderza o szybę w oknie. W końcu zebrała się w sobie i sięgnęła do kieszeni po list od ciotki. _Miejmy to już za sobą._ Przekręciła się na brzuch, tworząc kulę świetlną. Już po chwili zagłębiła się w lekturze listu od Jonny. Dowiedziała się, że ciotka jest w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Bardzo zależało jej na tym, aby to ona odebrała poród. Jak zwykle była informacja o Rannelu i pozostałej dwójce dzieci. Pojawiło się też kilka plotek o starych znajomych. Nie było żadnej wzmianki na temat Gildii. Jonna zdawała sobie sprawę, że Sonea nie ma najmniejszej ochoty poruszać tego tematu.

Jednak najbardziej zaciekawiła ją końcówka listu:

„ _Tęsknimy za tobą, Soneo. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo do nas wrócisz"_

_Jonna_

Ciotka nigdy nie pisała otwarcie o uczuciach i emocjach. Najczęściej listy od rodziny zawierały aluzje i metafory, z których Sonea potrafiła wyczytać tęsknotę, troskę i niepokój ciotki. Zamknęła oczy i przekręciła się na prawy bok. Rodzina musiała dotkliwie odczuwać jej brak. _Ja też tęsknię._ Sonea mocno otuliła się kołdrą. _Już czas wracać do domu_. I z tą myślą zasnęła.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Miło jest zobaczyć wpisy czytelników pod rozdziałem, motywują do dalszego pisania i wywołują uśmiech na twarzy.**

**Dziękuję jeszcze raz i życzę przyjmnej lektury :)**

Rozdział 2.

Sonea usiadła na łóżku, przecierając zaspane powieki. Zmrużyła oczy, kiedy światło wdarło się przez okno do pokoju. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim zdecydowała się wyjść spod ciepłej kołdry. Ziewając podeszła do misy z wodą i umyła twarz. Zadrżała, gdy zimne krople spłynęły jej po szyi. Spojrzenie Sonei padło na list od Jonny. Wzięła go do ręki i jeszcze raz przeczytała. Dobry nastrój ulotnił się szybko, na jego miejsce wkradła się tęsknota i niezdecydowanie. _Przestań się zamartwiać, wszystko będzie w porządku. W Imradinie zostaniesz tylko kilka miesięcy…_

_Nie oszukuj się, wiesz, że już nie wrócisz do Iliamu_, wyszeptał cichy głos w jej umyśle.

Zdenerwowana odłożyła list i wyszła z pokoju. Z zadumanym wyrazem twarzy zeszła po drewnianych schodach do niewielkiej kuchni.

- Długo dziś spałaś – powiedział z uśmiechem Vanir, który siedział przy stole i popijał rakę. Wyrwana z zamyślenia Sonea o mało nie wypuściła z rąk talerza. Młody mężczyzna powiódł po niej wzrokiem. Jego oczy rozbłysły na widok sięgającej do połowy ud, cienkiej koszuli nocnej. – Nie zmarzniesz?

Sonea poczuła, jak jej policzki nabierają koloru lekkiego różu. Niepokój, który pojawił się przed chwilą , zaczął znikać.

- Nie, jest mi ciepło – wymamrotała. Jej usta ułożyły się w niemądry uśmiech.

Vanir skinął głową, nadal obserwując ją rozognionymi oczami.

- Taak…temperatura od razu się podniosła – wymamrotał. – Ale jak będzie ci za gorąco…to…Nie krępuj się – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

- Nie licz na to. – Sonea nalała sobie do kubka raki i zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko Vanira. – Gdzie Elza?

- Wyszła na targ, wróci koło południa.

Sonea upiła łyk raki. Dręczące ją wątpliwości całkowicie zniknęły. Wrócił spokój i zadowolenie. _Zawsze tak się czuję przy Vanirze. Udziela mi się jego optymizm. Jest trochę podobny do Dorriena_. Myśl o Uzdrowicielu przyniosła ze sobą niemiłe wspomnienia najazdu i śmierci Rothena. Wróciły wydarzenia, które próbowała upchnąć w najdalszym zakamarku swojego umysłu. Znowu walczyła z ichanimi, patrzyła bezradnie na śmierć Rothena, uciekała z gruzów Uniwersytetu… Wzdrygnęła się zdziwiona, kiedy poczuła ciepłą dłoń na swoim policzku.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Sonea spojrzała na Vanira, który stał przy niej z troską wypisaną na twarzy.

Zorientowała się, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Szybko starła je wierzchem dłoni.

- Złe wspomnienia – wymamrotała cicho i odwróciła wzrok, unikając pytającego spojrzenia mężczyzny.

* * *

Cery stał po kolana w śniegu, opierając się o cegły Wewnętrznego Muru. Z wściekłością wpatrywał się w gwardzistów w ciepłych ubraniach, stojących po drugiej stronie. Ze spokojem obserwowali biedaków i nędzarzy, którzy klęczeli w zimnym puchu i z bólem w oczach obserwowali wejście do bogatszej części miasta. _Najazd nic nie zmienił_, pomyślał z goryczą.

Westchnął ciężko, wypuszczając z ust kłębki pary. Tegoroczna zima była wyjątkowo ostra. Najchętniej odszedłby stąd, ale nie mógł. Był umówiony z Golem, który miał mu coś pilnego do przekazania. Nie nalegałby na spotkanie w takie zimno, gdyby sprawa nie była aż tak ważna…Skrzypienie śniegu wzmocniło czujność Cerego. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. W jego stronę zbliżał się szybkimi krokami wysoki i barczysty mężczyzna. Złodziej od razu rozpoznał w nim swojego ochroniarza.

- Piekielnie zimno – mruknął cicho Gol. Stanął obok Cerego, przypatrując się grupce obdartych dzieci, bawiących się w śniegu.

Cery mocniej naciągnął kaptur płaszcza na głowę. Mroźne powietrze boleśnie szczypało go w policzki.

- To wiem – powiedział. – Nie nalegałbyś na spotkanie w taką pogodę, gdyby nie był nic bardziej istotnego.

Gol rozejrzał się szybko dookoła.

- Mamy kolejne kłopoty.

Cery westchnął.

- Jeśli chodzi o Czystkę… - zaczął zmęczonym głosem.

- To coś znacznie poważniejszego – Gol zawahał się. – Senfel nie żyje, został zamordowany. Nasi ludzie znaleźli jego ciało dziś o świcie w jego mieszkaniu.

Złodziej wzdrygnął się.

- Ale nie to jest najgorsze – wielkolud zrobił krótką pauzę, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. – Na przedramionach Senfela znaleźliśmy płytkie nacięcia.

Cery sapnął wstrząśnięty. Wąskie rany na ciele maga mogły oznaczać tylko jedno – czarna magię.

- Gorzej już być nie może.

Ruszył za Golem w kierunku wąskiej uliczki, pozwalając, aby cienie rzucane przez ponure budynki pochłonęły go w całości.

* * *

Akkarin obserwował ze swojego miejsca na przedzie Rady Gildii, jak do sali wlewa się rzeka nowych studentów i ich rodziców. Znudzone spojrzenie skierował na okno, za którym tańczyły białe płatki śniegu. Głos Osena wyczytującego imiona nowicjuszy docierał do niego jak przez mgłę. Z niezadowoleniem zauważył, że większość gości skupiło swoją uwagę na nim, a nie na Ceremonii. Niektórzy magowie również rzucali mu ukradkowe , zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Akkarin westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Co raz bardziej irytował go fakt, że pomimo całego roku przestrzegania warunków postawionych przez Gildię, nadal wielu magów odnosiło się do niego z nieufnością. Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu padło na Osena. Nowy Administrator pałał szczególną niechęcią do Czarnego Maga. Akkarin podejrzewał, że Osena obwinia go o najazd ichanich, a tym samym o śmierć Lorlena …_i Sonei_, dodał w myślach. Akkarin wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Ceremonia Przyjęcia dobiegła końca. Rodzice powoli znikali za drzwiami w towarzystwie swoich pociech, które z zachwytem i dumą oglądały nowe szaty nowicjuszy. Część magów również podniosła się z krzeseł i zaczęła kierować się do wyjścia. _Wreszcie. _Szaty Akkarina szeleściły cicho w rytm jego kroków, kiedy schodził po stopniach prowadzących do miejsc przeznaczonych dla Starszyzny.

- Czarny Magu! – Akkarin zesztywniał, słysząc za sobą głos Osena. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Administratorowi towarzyszył mag w białych szatach. Zatrzymał się, czekając aż dwójka mężczyzn zrówna się z nim.

- Administratorze, Wielki Mistrzu – powitał cicho magów.

- Rozmawiałem właśnie z Balkanem o twojej decyzji, że nie będziesz uczestniczył w tegorocznej Czystce.

Akkarin z irytacją zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Jego brak zgody na udział w corocznym wypędzaniu bylców z miasta spotkał się z brakiem zrozumienia i akceptacji ze strony Osena.

- Podziwiam twoją determinację, Administratorze – powiedział chłodno. – Z tego, co pamiętam podawałem ci powody mojej odmowy na piśmie i ustnie…

- Ale ja chciałbym je usłyszeć – Balkan przerwał mu zimnym głosem.

Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Mijający ich magowie milkli, przyglądając się im z zaciekawieniem.

- Czystka nie jest przyjemnym wydarzeniem - kontynuował cicho Balkan – ale decyzja o jej zaniechaniu należy do króla. Merin uznał to za konieczność w tym roku. Ma nadzieję, że Czystka zatrzyma falę gnilu, która już dociera do najbardziej wpływowych rodów w Imardinie.

Akkarin odwrócił wzrok.

Kilka miesięcy po najeździe ichanich miasto zaczęło borykać się z nowym problemem – narkotykiem, który potocznie nazywano gnilem. Gorączka nilu, mająca swój początek w slumsach szybko dotarła do bogatszych warstw społeczeństwa. Na początku uznano gnil za kolejny środek polepszający samopoczucie, po który zaczęli sięgać również magowie. Zlekceważono pierwsze oznaki poważnych uzależnień. Akkarin z trudem powstrzymał się od gorzkiego uśmiechu. Gildia nie po raz pierwszy wykazała się ignorancją. Tak było ponad rok temu, kiedy magowie nie chcieli dopuścić myśli, że Akkarin ma rację. Może gdyby go posłuchali, to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie ponieśliby takich strat w ludziach…_A ty nadal byś tu była_, pomyślał z goryczą, wpatrując się w jedno z krzeseł, które niegdyś zajmowała jego była podopieczna.

- Czystka nie rozwiąże problemu uzależnień – powiedział chłodno. – Wygnanie biedoty z miasta z pewnością nie polepszy naszego wizerunku w ich oczach, a mój udział tylko pogorszy sprawę. Rok temu o mało nie uniknęliśmy buntu – syknął. – Wpychanie bylców do slumsów nie jest rozwiązaniem, a ja nie mam zamiaru wam w tym pomagać! – warknął cicho.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

Balkan powoli skinął głową.

- Rozumiem. Nie musisz brać udziału w Czystce.

Osen nie starał się ukryć swojego niezadowolenia. Obrzucił Akkarina ponurym spojrzeniem i odszedł, mamrocząc coś o obowiązkach i kaprysach jednostki. Mag w białych szatach przyglądał się przez chwilę Akkarinowi w zamyśleniu, a potem bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł.

~ Panie – mentalny głos Takan był cichszy od szeptu – przyszła wiadomość od Złodzieja.

Akkarin wyprostował się sztywno. Dawno już nie miał wieści od Cerego. Czarne szaty szeleściły cicho w rytm jego kroków, kiedy zmierzał w kierunku Domu Magów.

* * *

Sonea obserwowała blade słońce za oknem, które wskazywało południe. W jej głowie panował chaos, jakiego nie miała już od dawna. Powrót do Imardinu nie był jedynym tematem, o którym chciała porozmawiać z Elzą_. A jednak nie chcę mówić jej o mojej przeszłości, chociaż mam do niej zaufanie. Po prostu boję się jej reakcji. W końcu miała prawo wiedzieć, że przyjmuje maga pod swój dach…_ Odgłosy kroków w sieni zmusiły Soneę do oderwania się od swoich posępnych rozmyślań. Do kuchni weszła niska kobieta w średnim wieku, obładowana lnianymi torbami wypełnionymi ziołami i warzywami.

- Dziękuję ci, Soneo – wysapała Elza, kiedy młoda kobieta pomogła jej uwolnić się od ciężaru zakupów. – Czeka nas dziś sporo pracy – dodała z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Sonea nie potrafiła go odwzajemnić. Lubiła pomagać zielarce; leczenie ludzi ziołami przypominało jej Uzdrawianie. Jednak list od rodziny i wracające kłopoty skutecznie ostudziły entuzjazm i radość.

- Co masz taką poważną minę? Stało się coś? – Kobieta uniosła podbródek Sonei do góry, aby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Głos miała ciepły.

- Dostałam list z Imardinu i chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać – odpowiedziała.

Zielarka pokiwała głową z lekkim roztargnieniem.

- Oczywiście, ale za chwilę…długą chwilę. Przepraszam cię, ale mam jeszcze trochę spraw do załatwienia. Jak wrócę, to pogadamy. Obiecuję! – zawołała na pożegnanie.

Sonea z cichym westchnieniem zabrała się za przygotowywanie leku nasennego. Było to monotonne zajęcie, ale dziś pozwoliło jej się zrelaksować. Sonea porozcinała suche owoce rośliny Nemmin i wyjęła małe, białe nasiona. Machinalnie przesypała je do moździerza i zaczęła ucierać, pozwalając swoim myślom poszybować w dowolnym kierunku. Tak naprawdę cieszyła się, że rozmowa z Elzą opóźniła się. Miała więcej czasu na zastanowienie się, co chce powiedzieć zielarce. Na pewno zacznie od listu od ciotki i jej decyzji o opuszczeniu Iliamu. Ale co potem? Sonea zaczęła mocniej ucierać ziarna. Wczorajsza rozmowa z Vanirem uświadomiła jej, że została obdarzona bezpodstawnym zaufaniem. Przez rok Elza nieświadomie gościła maga pod dachem. Ale nie chciała mówić o tym zielarce. Planowała ułożenie sobie życia od nowa, odcięcie się od tożsamości maga. Nie udało się. Unikając rozmów o swojej przeszłości oszukiwała Elzę i Vanira. Odłożyła moździerz z utartym już proszkiem i zabrała się za szatkowanie Żywokory. _Do kogo ty się upodabniasz? Nie jesteś lepsza od niego! Ile razy wytykałaś mu, że oszukuje Gildię, nie mówiąc im o czarnej magii? On kłamał, bo pragnął chronić Krainy Sprzymierzone, a ty milczysz ze zwykłego tchórzostwa!_ Zamarła z nożem wiszącym nad brązowymi, cienkimi łodygami. Ręce drżały jej ze złości. Jakaś cząstka jej, która odpowiadała za obiektywizm, wymierzyła Sonei cios poniżej pasa. _Aż tak egoistyczna jak on z pewnością nie jestem!_ Jęknęła cicho, czując pulsowanie bólu w prawej dłoni. Zerknęła w dół. Po palcach zaciśniętych na ostrzu noża spływała rubinowa krew. Przeklinając swój brak ostrożności, sięgnęła po magię, aby wyleczyć ranę. Odetchnęła głęboko. Jak miała przestać być magiem, skoro czymś naturalnym było dla niej wyleczenie skaleczenia magią? Tęsknota za domem ponownie dała o sobie znać. Chciała wrócić, nosić zielone szaty Uzdrowicielki, móc swobodnie poruszać się po mieście…

- O czym chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, Soneo? – głos Elzy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zielarka weszła do kuchni.

Sonea wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Moja ciocia jest w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Chciałaby, abym jej pomogła. W tej sytuacji muszę wrócić do Imardinu.

Elza pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem twoją decyzję – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną – dodała ostrożnie, widząc zmartwioną twarz Sonei.

- Bo to nie wszystko, co chciałam ci powiedzieć.

Coś w jej głosie musiało zaniepokoić zielarkę. Kobieta usiadła wyprostowana na krześle i wbiła w nią uważne spojrzenie.

- Nigdy nie wypytywałaś się szczegółowo o moją przeszłość – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Odpowiadało mi to, ponieważ chciałam odciąć się od tego, co było. Jednak powinnaś wiedzieć, że gościsz pod swoim dachem maga Gildii. – Ostatnie zdanie z trudem przeszło jej przez gardło.

Elza wpatrywała się w młodą kobietę, która dla potwierdzenia swoich słów utworzyła niewielką kulę światła. Na twarzy zielarki pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki zdenerwowania.

- Masz prawo być wściekła, ale daj mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak postąpiłam. Później możesz wyrzucić mnie za drzwi.

Obie obserwowały się przez długą chwilę. Sonea w końcu zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła opowieść od zdarzenia, które zapoczątkowało jej życie maga. Nie opisywała szczegółowo swojego pobytu u Złodziei. W kilku zdaniach streściła swój nowicjat i pracę Uzdrowicielki w slumsach. O czarnej magii nie wspomniała ani słowa. Pominęła prawdziwy powód zmiany mentora i nocne eskapady do slumsów w celu pozbycia się kolejnych szpiegów. O swoich uczuciach do Akkarina w ogóle nie wspominała.

- Gildia niechętnie patrzyła na moją pracę Uzdrowicielki w slumsach – ciągnęła dalej cicho. – Po najeździe…zdecydowałam się odejść. – Sonea przyglądała się Elzie ze strachem. W sercu czuła ulgę. Nie powiedziała wszystkiego, ale większość tak. _Ludzie są w stanie znieść tylko pewną część prawdy_, pomyślała.

- Szkoda, że nie powiedziałaś wcześniej. Twoja wiedza Uzdrowicielki bardzo by się przydała – Elza westchnęła, przeczesując włosy.

Sonea zamrugała zaskoczona.

- Ale…nie jesteś zła? – wydukała.

Gdyby ukrywała fakt bycia magiem przed którymś z bylców, reakcja z pewnością byłaby bardzo ostra.

Zielarka rzuciła jej niemalże litościwe spojrzenie.

- Wychowałam Vanira i nie jedno słyszałam – mruknęła.

Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. W to nie wątpiła.

- Przez rok nie dałaś mi powodów do braku zaufania…chociaż lepiej by było, gdybyś powiedziała mi o tym wcześniej. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę mieszkała z magiem pod jednym dachem.

Sonea ponownie zabrała się za energiczne krojenie Żywokory.

_Poprawka, Czarnym Magiem._


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Ciemny korytarz oświetlała tylko pochodnia niesiona przez Gola. Akkarin podążał za swoim przewodnikiem niczym milczący cień. Niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. Gildia w każdej chwili mogła zapukać do jego drzwi, a z listu od Cerego wynikało, że Złodziej ma coś ważnego do przekazania. Gol skręcił w lewą odnogę tunelu. Korytarz zaczął się podnosić, z oddali słychać było przytłumione odgłosy ulicy. Pojawił się delikatny wiaterek, który przyniósł odpychający zapach najbiedniejszych dzielnic Imardinu. Czarny Mag wzmocnił tarczę wokół siebie. Wyjście ze Złodziejskiej Ścieżki było coraz bliżej. Już po chwili znajdowali się przed brudnym wejściem do sypiącego się budynku w ciemnym zaułku. Gol jednym pchnięciem otworzył drzwi, które zaskrzypiały niemiłosiernie. Wielkolud poprowadził Czarnego Maga po spróchniałych schodach na pierwsze piętro. Mężczyzna idący przed Akkarinem zagwizdał cicho. Drzwi jednego z pokoi uchyliły się ostrożnie i na korytarz wyszedł średniego wzrostu Złodziej.

- Witaj, Ceryni – na ustach Akkarina pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Widok przyjaciela Sonei przypominał mu wieczorne wycieczki do slumsów z młodą Uzdrowicielką.

Cery skinął mu głową w odpowiedzi. Miał ponury wyraz twarzy.

- Musisz coś zobaczyć – mruknął cicho.

Złodziej wprowadził maga do dusznego i ciasnego pomieszczenia. Akkarin utworzył kulę światła, aby rozjaśnić pokój, który bardziej wyglądem przypominał magazyn. Jego uwagę przyciągnęły ułożone pod ścianą, sporej wielkości skrzynie. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi. Na podłodze widać było ślady białego proszku.

- Handlujesz nilem? – spytał chłodno.

Cery odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie mam do tego sumienia. To nie mój lokal. Wypożyczyłem go na dziś, a właściciel nie musi o tym wiedzieć. – Na twarzy młodego mężczyzny gościł przez chwilę cwany uśmiech. – Ale mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia niż moje interesy.

Cery zatrzymał się przy wąskim łóżku, które wciśnięto w kąt pomieszczenia. Akkarin stanął obok niego. Na materacu leżało przykryte białą tkaniną coś, co kształtem przypominało ludzkie ciało. Złodziej odrzucił do tyłu prześcieradło. Akkarin zaklął cicho.

- To nie możliwe – syknął.

Na brudnym łóżku leżał blady, starszy mężczyzna. Pomarszczone ramiona poznaczone były cienkimi nacięciami. Jego twarz wyglądała znajomo.

Senfel.

Cery nalał wino do dwóch kieliszków. Jeden podał Akkarinowi, a sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko maga. Przebywali teraz w bogato zdobionym i wygodnym pokoju. Złodziej po raz kolejny pogratulował sobie wyboru miejsca.

- Jak to się stało? – czarne oczy Akkarina przewiercały Cerego na wylot.

Złodziej odchrząknął.

- Cóż…wygląda na to, że Senfel miał ucznia.

- To niemożliwe – warknął mag.

Cery wyjął z niewielkiej szuflady w biurku poplamioną i zniszczoną księgę. Podał ją Akkarinowi. Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach oglądał przez chwilę ciężkie tomiszcze.

- To sachakańska księgą traktująca o praktykach czarnej magii – powiedział powoli. – Skąd ją masz?

- Znaleźliśmy ją w mieszkaniu Senfela. A teraz pozwól, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię – Cery zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. – Rok temu ichani przybyli do Imardinu z niewolnikami. Gildia zajęła się obroną miasta przed czarnymi magami, a o niewolnikach przypomniano sobie dopiero kilka dni później. Z tego, co wiem od ciebie, Gildia zdołała odnaleźć niewolników, którzy zwietrzyli wolność i próbowali uciekać. Odstawiliście ich do granicy z Sachaką i pozwoliliście odejść. Ale nie wszystkich złapaliście, bo jeden wam zwiał i wrócił do Imradinu. Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do zbiega, ponieważ trafił pod dach Senfela. Starszemu magowi zrobiło się żal chłopaka i postanowił go uczyć. Niestety Senfel był potrzebny byłemu niewolnikowi tylko do uwolnienia mocy i nauczenia podstaw magii.

Akkarin siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu.

- Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię o tak wybujałą wyobraźnię, Cery – mruknął mag, wychylając kieliszek wina do końca.

Młody Złodziej zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

- Nie kpij ze mnie, Akkarinie – syknął. – Wolisz uznać moje słowa za bzdury wyssane z palca niż stanąć z prawdą prosto w oczy i przyznać, że Gildia przeoczyła jednego niewolnika? W takim razie jak wytłumaczysz obecność sachakańskiej księgi w mieszkaniu Senfela?

Mag wpatrywał się w sufit, w smukłych palcach obracał pusty kieliszek.

- Ten niewolnik musiał dopiero niedawno zacząć praktykować swoją wiedzę. Ciało Senfela było trochę nadpalone… - mag zawiesił głos na kilka sekund głos. – Czy on miał jakiegoś służącego? Jeśli tak, to warto by było go odnaleźć i przesłuchać. Może posiadać przydatne informacje.

- A jak myślisz, od kogo to wszystko wiem – Cery uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Chciałbym przeczytać jego myśli.

- Niestety to niemożliwe. Parę godzin temu, po naszej rozmowie, chłopak został zabity. Chciałem mu znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne, stałe lokum, ale nie zdążyłem. Straciłem dwóch ludzi, którzy go pilnowali.

- Zapewne za tym morderstwem stoi nasz amator – mruknął Akkarin, napełniając kieliszki bordowym napojem.

Złodziej przytaknął.

- Długo cieszyliśmy się spokojem.

- Spokojem, za który przyszło nam drogo zapłacić – powiedział cicho Akkarin. W oczach maga błysnął smutek.

Nie wypowiedział jej imienia na głos, ale Cery wiedział, kogo mężczyzna miał na myśli. Złodziej poczuł ukłucie winy na myśl, że w kieszeni płaszcza ma list od Sonei, o którym Akkarin nic nie wie i najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie dowie. Nie po raz pierwszy Cery pomyślał, aby wyprowadzić maga z błędu i powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale zawsze pojawiała się myśl, że może to przynieść więcej kłopotów niż pożytku.

Akkarin poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Cóż, na mnie już czas. Takan mówi, że Starszyzna zechce mnie odwiedzić. – Mag podniósł się z krzesła. – Miło było cię znów zobaczyć, Cery. Jeżeli będziesz miał nowe informacje, przekaż mi je przez mojego służącego.

Złodziej obserwował, jak wysoki mężczyzna opuszcza pokój i znika w ciemnym korytarzu.

* * *

Sonea stała na werandzie i obserwowała nocne niebo. Wiatr przyniósł ze sobą zapach ziół rosnących w małym ogródku. W oddali szumiało atramentowe morze, w którym przeglądał się księżyc. _Będzie mi tego brakować_, pomyślała.  
- Nad czym znowu tak dumasz? – za jej plecami rozległ się głos Vanira. Młody mężczyzna usiadł na schodkach prowadzących do ogródka. W dłoni trzymał dwie butelki. Jedną z nich podał Sonei, która zajęła miejsce obok niego. – Przestań się martwić, dziecinko.  
- Dlaczego tak do mnie mówisz? – spytała, mocując się z korkiem od butelki.  
- Jak?  
- Dziecinko.  
Vanir zaśmiał się cicho. W szarych oczach błysnęło rozbawienie zmieszane z czułością. Wyjął jej z rąk butelkę i odkorkował.  
- Bo jesteś taka…nieduża. Jak wolisz, będę na ciebie mówił maleństwo. – Mrugnął do niej.  
- Uwielbiam, jak mi się o tym przypomina – wymamrotała, przysuwając butelkę do ust. Uderzył ją zapach bordowego napoju. Anuren. Przed oczami Sonei pojawił się obraz mężczyzny w czarnych szatach, który podawał jej kieliszek z tym samym winem. Charakterystyczny uśmiech i ciemne, przenikliwe oczy, za którymi tak bardzo tęskniła. Z niechęcią napiła się ciemnoczerwonego trunku. Wino było takie, jakie zapamiętała – słodkie i mocne. Wspomnienia dotyczące Akkarina stawały się co raz silniejsze. Każdy łyk przynosił nową falę ciepła i lekkości, a jednocześnie sprawiał tyle bólu.

- Powoli, Soneo. Jeszcze zaczniesz mi śpiewać. – Vanir wyjął z jej rąk butelkę. – Ponoć to najlepsze wino w Kyralii. – Objął kobietę ramieniem i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Sonea oparła się o tors Vanira. Alkohol skutecznie odseparował ją od trosk i zmartwień. Przyjemne rozleniwienie ogarniające jej ciało, lekki umysł i gwiazdy, które zdawały się błyszczeć jeszcze jaśniej. Zadowolona przymknęła oczy. Silne ramiona obejmujące ją w talii, rytmiczny oddech Vanira…Dłonie mężczyzny wsuwające się pod jej koszulę, ciepły oddech na szyi pieszczący zmysły Sonei. Tęsknota za bliskością dała o sobie znać po raz pierwszy od roku. Głośno zaczerpnęła powietrze, gdy wargi Vanira musnęły jej własne. Odwróciła się do niego i pozwoliła mu wciągnąć się na kolana. Spragniona czułości przestała racjonalnie myśleć. Ostrożnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Wargi mężczyzny stały się bardziej zachłanne, zwinne palce rozpinały guziki jej koszuli. Sonea odwróciła lekko głowę w bok, pozwalając mu pieścić swoją szyję. Zamknęła oczy. Jawa złączyła się z marzeniami. Wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać Sonei co raz to śmielsze obrazy.

Silny uścisk ramion, na których widniały ledwo widoczne, cienkie blizny. Rozgorączkowane spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Pożądanie rosnące z każdą sekundą. Przyjemność ogarnęła Soneę, gdy czarny mag zaczął pieścić jej ciało pocałunkami. Świadomość została zagłuszona przez wspomnienia sprzed dwunastu miesięcy z małego pokoiku w slumsach. Chciała dokończyć to, co wtedy zaczęli. Teraz to Akkarin ściągał z niej koszulę, nie Vanir. Teraz była w jego objęciach. To pocałunki byłego Wielkiego Mistrza zostawiały czerwone ślady na skórze jej dekoltu, nie młodego marynarza. Zapach czerwonego wina i czarnych szat stłamsił woń bryzy we włosach Vanira. Ktoś uniósł ją do góry i zaczął z niej zsuwać spodnie. Sonea zacisnęła palce na plecach mężczyzny. Chciała, żeby mag był bliżej. Najbliżej, jak się da. Kolejna pieszczota. Sonea wyprostowała się i odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Z jej ust wydobył się jęk, a po nim imię czarnego maga cichsze od szelestu liści na wietrze.

Otworzyła oczy.

Nie zobaczyła ciemnych tęczówek Akkarina, tylko czarne, nocne niebo. Ktoś nadal ją całował i dotykał, ale to już nie przynosiło ulgi. Vanir. Ich ciała poruszały się w jednym rytmie, a młody mężczyzna zabrał się za pozbawianie jej bielizny. Położyła dłonie na jego torsie i delikatnie go od siebie odsunęła.

- Nie – powiedziała cicho.

- Nie? – powtórzył zdziwiony. Sonea zsunęła się z jego kolan. Zapięła koszulę i naciągnęła spodnie. – Ale myślałem, że mnie kochasz.

W sercu Sonei wezbrało poczucie winy i złość na samą siebie. To był drugi mężczyzna, którego odtrąciła ze względu na czarnego maga. Dlaczego musiała go aż tak kochać, że nie mogła być już z nikim innym? _Żałosna jesteś, Soneo._

- Ja wyjeżdżam, Vanirze. Wracam do Imardinu. Rodzina mnie potrzebuje – umilkła na chwilę. – Należą ci się pewne wyjaśnienia.

Zanim zdążył spytać, zaczęła mu opowiadać o sobie. Powtórzyła wszystko, co wcześniej powiedziała Elzie. Jednak jeszcze staranniej wyminęła wszystkie tematy związane z czarną magią. Czas nowicjatu i opiekę Akkarina skróciła do koniecznego minimum. Skupiła się na uzdrawianiu i stosunku Gildii do jej pracy w slumsach. Chciała, żeby zrozumiał jej decyzję opuszczenia Kyralii i dlaczego unikała rozmów o swojej przeszłości. Aby potwierdzić swoje słowa, ponownie utworzyła kulę światła. Zaskoczony Vanir wpatrywał się przez chwilę w lśniący dysk. Zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca gniewowi.

- Powinnaś była powiedzieć to wcześniej – warknął. W szarych oczach błysnął gniew.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptała cicho.

- Statek do Imardinu wypływa wcześniej. Za cztery dni masz być gotowa – powiedział chłodno.

Podniósł się szybko. Drzwi do domu trzasnęły za nim cicho. Sonea podkuliła nogi i oparła brodę na kolanach. Łzy spływały cicho po policzkach. Już dawno nie czuła się tak samotna. Wyrzuty sumienia stawały się z każdą chwilą silniejsze. Powinna powiedzieć wcześniej. Jej spojrzenie padło na butelkę wina. Wróciło wspomnienie salonu w rezydencji i rozmów z czarnym magiem. Później pojawił się epizod w bibliotece, który przerwał Regin. _Przestań o tym myśleć, do jasnej cholery!_ Ze złością chwyciła butelkę i rzuciła przed siebie. Gdzieś w dole rozległ się trzask tłuczonego szkła.

- Przeklęte Anuren!

* * *

Głośne pukanie odwróciło uwagę Akkarina od czytanej książki. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Takanowi, który otworzył drzwi.

- Dobry wieczór, Czarny Magu. – Do salonu wszedł Administrator Osen, a za nim Vinara, Sarrin i Garnel – nowy przełożony Wojowników.

- Dobry wieczór. Czym zawdzięczam wizytę tak zacnego towarzystwa? – w głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewało ledwo słyszalna nuta kpiny.

Osen chrząknął cicho i spojrzał na Vinarę.

- Godzinę temu zmarł mag, który był uzależniony od nilu – powiedziała Uzdrowicielka. – Jego brat – Alchemik również nie żyje. Został zamordowany – dokończyła cicho.

Akkarin odłożył kieliszek z winem. Starszyzna nie pukałaby do jego drzwi, gdyby zabójca nie użył czarnej magii.

- Kogoś podejrzewacie? – spytał.

- Ciebie z pewnością nie. – Garnel powiódł oceniającym spojrzeniem po pokoju.

Czarny Mag podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do drzwi.

- Zgaduję, że chcielibyście, abym obejrzał ciało.

Pozostali magowie pokiwali ponuro głowami.

~ Zapowiada się długa noc, Takanie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu publikuję następne dwa rozdziały. Życzę miłego czytania ;)**

Rozdział 4.

Był wczesny ranek, kiedy Sonea wyszła przed skromny dom zielarki. Ziewnęła przeciągle i przetarła zaspane oczy. Ostatniej nocy prawie nie spała. Większość czasu spędziła na pakowaniu, rozmowie z Elzą i pomaganiu jej w przygotowywaniu kolejnej porcji leków i nalewek. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy chłodne powietrze przeniknęło przez jej płaszcz. W tej chwili nie marzyła o niczym innym jak o ciepłym łóżku, kubku gorącej raki i kilku godzinach porządnego snu. Utworzyła wokół siebie tarczę i ogrzała w niej powietrze. _Od razu lepiej_, pomyślała z uśmiechem.

- Wszystko zabrałaś, Soneo? – Elza zeszła po schodach, otulając się mocno szalem.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Zielarka nie po raz pierwszy zadała jej dziś to pytanie.

- Pewna jesteś?

- Tak. – Sonea zasłoniła usta, chcąc stłumić kolejne ziewnięcie.

- Bardzo wcześnie kazał ci wstać – mruknęła zielarka z dezaprobatą. – O tej porze nigdy nie wypływają – mówiąc to, spojrzała na siostrzeńca.

Vanir siedział kilka kroków od nich na porośniętej trawą skarpie. Szarymi oczyma obserwował ze skupieniem, jak w dole miasto budzi się do życia. Z oddali dobiegły ich odgłosy otwieranego targu i syren okrętowych. Sonea przyglądała mu się przez chwilę ze smutkiem. Gdyby między nimi nadal było wszystko w porządku, pewnie podeszłaby do niego, przytuliła się i zasnęła. Ale Vanir nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem od czterech dni. Od momentu, kiedy powiedziała mu, że jest magiem.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, przejdzie mu. – Elza poklepała Soneę po ramieniu.

- Chodźmy już. Musimy zjawić się w porcie przed resztą załogi. – Vanir zarzucił na plecy niewielki tobołek i skierował się ku wąskiej ścieżce prowadzącej do pobliskiego lasu.

Szli między drzewami, zmierzając do wybrzeża. Kiedy zobaczyli pierwsze wydmy, Sonea poczuła ukłucie wdzięczność dla Vanira. Wiedział, jak bardzo pokochała morze, a idąc plażą tylko nadkładali drogi. Słońce wznosiło się co raz wyżej nad horyzontem, przyjemnie grzejąc twarz Sonei. W powietrzu unosił się kojący zapach bryzy. Cieszyła się ze swojego ostatniego spaceru po plaży, wiedząc, że po powrocie do Kyralii nie będzie miała czasu, aby wyjechać nad morze. Wspomnienie Imardinu obudziło w Sonei ciekawość, czy coś się zmieniło. Miała nadzieję, że Gildia wzięła pod opiekę bylców, a przynajmniej zaprzestała Czystek. Wzdrygnęła się. Wróci do Imardinu akurat wtedy, kiedy nędzarzy przepędzano z miasta. Pomyślała o ciężarnej Jonnie i gwardzistach wchodzących do jej mieszkania.

- Soneo, na czym dokładnie polega praca Uzdrowicieli? Leczycie tylko magią? – pytanie Elzy zmusiło ją do oderwania się od zmartwień.

- Nie, nie tylko. Uzdrowiciele posługują się również lekami, ale magia odgrywa ważną rolę. Pomaga ona w pogłębieniu wiedzy medycznej. W przypadkach, gdzie zawodzą zwykłe metody leczenia, wiedza Uzdrowicieli może uratować życie – uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. – Osobiście uważam, że to najbardziej szlachetna dyscyplina. – Sonea przyjrzała się uważnie zielarce. – Byłabyś wspaniałą Uzdrowicielką.

Elza chciała jej już odpowiedzieć, ale zagłuszyły ją krzyki marynarzy, którzy przygotowywali się do wypłynięcia w morze. Idący przed nimi Vanir zaczął lawirować między skrzyniami z towarem. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed ogromnym, trójmasztowym statkiem handlowym _Eyoma_. Skinął głową marynarzom uwijającym się przy ładunkach. Sonea rozpoznała niektóre z przypraw i ziół w drewnianych skrzyniach. Wśród towarów nie zabrakło egzotycznych roślin, drogocennych kamieni i kosztownych tkanin.

- Na nas już czas – mruknął Vanir, mocno ściskając ciotkę.

- Uważaj na siebie.

Zielarka podeszła do Sonei i przytuliła ją.

- Bądź szczęśliwa. – Elza wcisnęła jej do ręki mały woreczek. – To ususzone kwiaty rośliny Tiva. Koi bóle pleców i działa rozgrzewająco. Przyda się twojej ciotce i tobie.

- Dziękuję. – Sonea schowała woreczek do kieszeni płaszcza.

- Będę tęsknić. Pisz często. – Zielarka uścisnęła ją po raz ostatni. – Uważaj na nią, Vanirze.

Młody mężczyzna westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

- Nic jej nie będzie, jeżeli mnie posłucha. Najwyżej nabije sobie siniaka. A teraz chodź, Soneo. Trzeba trochę nazmyślać przed kapitanem. – Vanir pociągnął ją za sobą. Mężczyzna poprowadził ją do wozów stojących na przystani. – Musisz się przebrać – powiedział, grzebiąc w swoich bagażach.

Sonea zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

- Słucham? – wyjąkała.

Vanir wywrócił oczami. Wskazał na jej zwężoną koszulę, która nie ukrywała zbyt dobrze jej kształtów.

- Każdy głupi zorientuje się, że jesteś kobietą. Marynarze uważają, że płeć żeńska na pokładzie przynosi pecha. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jej lekko urażoną minę.

Sonea bez słowa sięgnęła po ubrania.

- Odwróć się – powiedziała cicho.

W jego oczach dostrzegła ciekawość i cień żalu, ale posłuchał. Szybko zdjęła z siebie górną część garderoby i włożyła za dużą, białą koszulę z lnu. Otoczył ją przyjemny zapach bryzy i morskiego wiatru. Tak pachniał Vanir, miała na sobie jego koszulę. Kolejny powód do wdzięczności. Włosy zebrała w ciasny kok i założyła na głowę słomkowy kapelusz.

- Już – powiedziała, odwracając się do niego.

Vanir zlustrował ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Ujdzie. Ale to i owo trzeba zasłonić. – Podszedł do niej z kpiącym uśmiechem i owinął jej szyję chustą, zasłaniając duży dekolt. – Idziemy.

Znów poprowadził ją do statku, przed którym zebrała się już grupka gapiów.

- Kapitanie Ravim! – zawołał do wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. – Mój znajomy chciałby się z nami zabrać do Imardinu – Vanir ruchem głowy wskazał Soneę.

Mężczyzna otaksował ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Chucherko, ale się przyda. Kucharz zrzędzi, że ma tylko jedną parę rąk do pracy, więc twój znajomy będzie mu pomagał. Jak masz na imię?

- Isem – odpowiedział szybko Vanir, zanim Sonea zdążyła otworzyć usta. – Jest niemową – dodał powoli, zerkając na Soneę.

Zacisnęła usta z oburzenia, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Witamy na pokładzie. – Ravim mocno ścisnął dłoń Sonei.

Weszła na statek razem z Vanirem. Marynarze natychmiast zaczęli przygotowywać okręt do podróży, więc miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Stała oparta o burtę i obserwowała budynki wykonane z jasnego kamienia, które w świetle słońca wyglądały jeszcze jaśniej. Wąskie uliczki przynosiły wspomnienia wieczorów spędzonych w miasteczku z Vanirem i jego przyjaciółmi.

Rozległa się syrena okrętowa, a kotwica została podniesiona. Statek odbił się powoli od przystani. Sonea mocno zacisnęła palce, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Nie chciała opuszczać Iliamu. Wystarczyło tylko przełożyć nogi przez burtę i wskoczyć do granatowej wody. Ale nie umiała pływać. Tęskniła za rodziną i Imardinem. Za domem.

* * *

Gabinet Administratora wypełniała ponura cisza. Akkarin siedział za Osenem i obserwował pozostałych magów. Sarrin co chwilę wzdychał sfrustrowany i wyglądał przez okno, Garrel bębnił palcami o oparcie fotela, Balkan rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem z Osenem, a Vinara wyglądała na znużoną. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni. Od trzech dni spotykali się w tym wąskim gronie, w gabinecie Administratora. Akkarin wrócił pamięcią do tego wieczoru, kiedy został wezwany do domu rodziny Valin.

Ciało Mistrza Ravela było nietknięte, co zaniepokoiło Starszyznę. Zwłoki maga ulegały samodestrukcji, niszcząc otoczenie, a sypialnia wojownika była w idealnym stanie. Dopiero kiedy Akkarin rozkazał gwardzistom przewrócić ciało na brzuch, okazało się, iż plecy Ravela pokrywają cienkie nacięcia, starannie wytarte z krwi, a skóra była lekko nadpalona. Śmierć wojownika i alchemika z ręki czarnego maga, w dodatku dzikiego, była miażdżącym faktem dla Starszyzny.

- Musimy podjąć w końcu jakieś działania. – Balkan płynnym ruchem podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

- Nawet nie wiemy, kogo szukać i gdzie zacząć – powiedział Garrel zmęczonym głosem.

- Ale tak dłużej nie może być! – ryknął Balkan, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Ludzie giną, a handlarz i czarny mag hulają sobie spokojnie po mieście!

Akkarin z trudem powstrzymał się od kąśliwej uwagi na temat ignorancji i egoizmu Gildii. Pierwsze śmiertelne ofiary nilu pojawiły się już dawno, ale dopiero śmierć magów otworzyła Starszyźnie oczy.

- Dziki i handlarz to może być jedna osoba. – Akkarin usiadł wygodniej na swoim miejscu.

Uwaga zebranych skupiła się całkowicie na Czarnym Magu.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Oprawca Ravela chciał upozorować nieszczęśliwy wypadek, aby ukryć użycie czarnej magii. Mistrz Natan, brat wojownika, został zabity w ten sam sposób. Oba ciała były lekko nadpalone, co świadczy o braku doświadczenia i eksperymentach mordercy. Bracia zginęli z przyczyn, które się ze sobą łączą ; Ravela zgubiło uzależnienie, a Natana chęć wyciągnięcia go z nałogu, czym naraził się pewnie handlarzowi – urwał na chwilę. – Dziki najprawdopodobniej jest cudzoziemcem. W Krainach Sprzymierzonych czarna magia nie jest praktykowana przez wszystkich magów, a osoby z zdolnościami magicznymi wstępują do Gildii. Dziki nie jest jednym z bylców – odpowiedział szybko na nieme pytanie Osena.

- Zapomnieliśmy o jednym ważnym szczególe. – Vinara pochyliła się do przodu, a jej oczy rozbłysły. – Nil nie rośnie w Kyralii.

Garrel zmarszczył brwi w zadumie.

- A w innych Krainach Sprzymierzonych?

- Nie jestem pewna, ale wątpię w to – Uzdrowicielka zawahała się. – Dysponujemy opisem wszystkich roślin i ich właściwości w Krainach Sprzymierzonych. Może coś mi umknęło, ale to mało prawdopodobne – dodała z nutką pewności siebie. – Dlatego uważam, że teoria Akkarina jest prawdopodobna.

- Wątpię, aby handlarz zabił swoich klientów. Przecież jemu zależy na sprzedaży towaru – zauważył Garrel.

- Bracia Valin tonęli w długach. Pożyczki, które zaciągnęli u innych bogatych rodów, nie wystarczały. Cóż przyjdzie handlarzowi z klienta, który nie może zapłacić – mruknął Sarrin.

- Służba twierdziła, że z gabinetu Mistrza Ravela dochodziły głosy braci i jednego, obcego mężczyzny. Nieznajomy nie mówił z kyraliańskim akcentem – dodał niechętnie Osen.

Na czole Balkana pojawiła się zmarszczka skupienia.

- Teoria Akkarina jest prawdopodobna, ale nie możemy wykluczyć współpracy między handlarzem i dzikim. Oba rozwiązania należy brać pod uwagę.

- Nie dowiemy się więcej, dopóki nie dorwiemy chociaż jednego. Teraz powinniśmy zastanowić się, które z nas zajmie się tą sprawą – Garrel powiódł znużonym wzrokiem po reszcie towarzystwa.

W gabinecie zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Nikomu nie spieszyło się z udzieleniem odpowiedzi.

- Mamy doczynienia z nieszkolonym, czarnym magiem… - powiedział zamyślonym głosem Balkan, przerywając dławiące milczenie.

Osen poderwał głowę do góry i zaczął wpatrywać się w Wielkiego Mistrza czujnie.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, wśród nas jest tylko jedna osoba, która teoretycznie może stać się silniejsza od reszty – powiedział zjadliwie Sarrin.

Atmosfera w pokoju natychmiast się zagęściła, kiedy do wszystkich dotarło, o kim mowa. Akkarin zacisnął usta w wąską linię w grymasie zniecierpliwienia i niezadowolenia.

- Nie możemy pozwolić, aby nasz jedyny Czarny Mag zajął się poszukiwaniami – warknął Garrel.

- Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto może dorównać siłą dzikiemu – w głosie Balkana pobrzmiewało rozdrażnienie i zmęczenie.

- Akkarin ma doświadczenie w walce z czarnymi magami – powiedziała ostrożnie Vinara. – Poza tym mogą się okazać potrzebne kontakty ze Złodziejami.

- A jeżeli zwróci się przeciwko nam… - Osen wyprostował się sztywno.

- Po roku znoszenia wszystkich ograniczeń chyba zasłużyłem na odrobinę zaufania – Akkarin przerwał ostro Administratorowi. – Trudno będzie wam wytropić, a co dopiero unieszkodliwić dzikiego! Chyba że chcecie mieć drugiego czarnego maga, który będzie trzymał w szachu całą Gildię – zaszydził.

Osen posłał mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

- Najwidoczniej nie mamy innego wyjścia, ale uważam, że decyzję o przekazaniu śledztwa Czarnemu Magowi Akkarinowi powinna podjąć cała Starszyzna.

- A nie Gildia? – w oczach Osena widoczne było zdziwienie. – Przecież ta decyzja dotyczy nas wszystkich.

- Nie potrzebne nam większe spory, Administratorze – mruknął Bakan. – Pozostali magowie wiedzę o wszystkim, a przedstawiciele Domów już zwrócili się do mnie z prośbą o interwencję. Przesłuchanie odbędzie się za dwa dni. Na dzisiaj to wszystko. – Białe szaty zaszeleściły, gdy Balkan podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

Akkarin posłał Osenowi kpiące spojrzenie, a usta ułożył w pełen satysfakcji półuśmiech. Może wreszcie uda mu się odzyskać odrobinę niezależności i godności.

* * *

Faren zmrużył groźnie oczy, przypatrując się Ceremu.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Cery. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – ostatnie zdanie nie zabrzmiało zbyt uprzejmie.

- Chciałem cię odwiedzić. – Młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Spytać cię, co słychać, pogadać o interesach…

Starszy Złodziej rzucił mu nieufne spojrzenie, poczym rozejrzał się po tawernie, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje.

- W interesach wszystko dobrze – mruknął, wbijając wzrok w kufel ze spylem.

- Chyba jednak nie. – Cery wpatrywał się w Farena natarczywie. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Przestań wsadzać nos w nieswoje sprawy!

Młody Złodziej prychnął gniewnie. Nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić.

- Wszyscy handlarze gnilem mają problemy, a to jest większość Złodziei – rzucił ostro. – Reszta z nas też może mieć kłopoty! Senfel nie żyje – dodał cicho. – A to już jest wystarczająco niepokojące.

Faren odchrząknął.

- Powiem ci tylko jedno, Cery; trzymaj się od gnilu z daleka! Handel tym paskudztwem to nie przelewki. Teraz żałuję, że się tym zająłem. Przynosi to więcej problemów niż zysku.

- O tym to ja wiedziałem od początku – zadrwił Cery.

- Więc czego chcesz?

- Informacji.

Faren zabębnił palcami o blat stołu. Był zniecierpliwiony i lekko zaniepokojony.

- W co ty grasz, Cery? Dla kogo pracujesz? – Szare oczy zwęziły się w wąskie szparki.

Nawet nie drgnął.

- Chcę dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zginął Senfel. Nie miał nic wspólnego z narkotykiem, podobnie jak ja.

- I chcesz mi wmówić, że to tylko zwykła ciekawość – zakpił Faren. – Co chcesz wiedzieć? Kto jest przemytnikiem? Kto pociąga za sznurki? – prychnął cicho. – Nie wiem. Spotykam się tylko z pośrednikami. Dostawcami. Paskudne typy. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, ale ta osoba ma pół miasta w garści. O ile nie więcej. – Rozejrzał się szybko po tawernie. – Przypuszczam, że jestem obserwowany, tak jak większość ludzi powiązanych z tym świństwem. Dobrze ci radzę, Cery. Przestań się tym interesować, chyba że chcesz mieć ogon na karku. – Faren podniósł się od stołu. Już miał odejść, ale zawahał się. – Wiem, że pytanie o Senfela było tylko przykrywką. Znasz przyczynę jego śmierci.

- Czyli to się ze sobą łączy? Dziki mag i gnil?

Na dźwięk słowa „dziki", Faren nerwowo oblizał wargi.

- Być może…Powiedz swoim znajomym w Gildii, żeby trzymali się od tego bagna z daleka. Chyba że chcą w nim utonąć.

* * *

Sonea weszła do kajuty, którą dzieliła z Vanirem. Fale mocniej zakołysały statkiem i musiała oprzeć się o framugę, aby nie stracić równowagi. Przyjrzała się jeszcze raz pomieszczeniu. Kajuta nie była duża, ale brak przestrzeni wynagradzało małe okienko. Po obu stronach rozpięto dwa hamaki. W kącie, na starej skrzyni, stała miednica, która zakołysała się niebezpiecznie. Podeszła do misy z wodą i zrzuciła z siebie koszulę. Zimne krople przegnały nieprzyjemne poczucie zmęczenia. Wytarła mokre włosy i z westchnieniem ulgi rzuciła się na swój hamak. Zakołysała się lekko, a jej nogi zawisły swobodnie nad ziemią. Po całym dniu biegania po kuchni i wypełniania poleceń zrzędliwego i niecierpliwego kucharza, mogła wreszcie odpocząć. Wpatrywała się w drewniany sufit, rozmyślając o Takanie i jego potrawach. Do jej umysłu wdarły się wspomnienia cotygodniowych obiadów w rezydencji, rozmów z czarnym magiem i potraw, których smak był ucztą dla podniebienia…

Otworzyła szybko oczy, słysząc pospieszne kroki i skrzypienie drewnianych belek. Do kajuty wszedł zdyszany Vanir. Nie zwracając na Soneę najmniejszej uwagi, podszedł do misy z wodą i zdjął przez głowę koszulę. Widok nagiego torsu nie speszył jej, ale poczuła się dość nieswojo, kiedy przypomniała sobie, do czego prawie między nimi doszło. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko plusk wody i szmer oddechu. Vanir rzucił na ziemię płócienny worek i położył się na swoim hamaku.

- Dokąd trafią towary z tego statku? – zapytała, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

- Cóż, większość to kosztowne rzeczy… - Vanir zamyślił się. – Zamówienia przychodzą najczęściej od zamożnych rodzin i luksusowych sklepów – zawahał się przez moment. – Jedne z najdroższych towarów trafią do Gildii.

Sonea prychnęła pogardliwie.

- Próżni egoiści – warknęła.

Vanir przekręcił się na lewy bok, aby móc ją lepiej widzieć.

- Mówisz o nich tak, jakbyś nie była jedną z nich. Nietypowym jesteś magiem.

Wargi Sonei ułożyły się w gorzki uśmiech.

- Nie wychowałam się w Domach, nie nauczono mnie odwracać wzroku od biedoty, a oni wolą być ślepi.

- Soneo, nie urodziłem się w Imardinie, nie znam kyraliańskich zwyczajów i przekonań, ale mam wrażenie, że oczekujesz poważnych zmian – Vanir umilkł na chwilę. – Nie wymagaj zbyt wiele, bo może cię spotkać niemiłe rozczarowanie. Aby zmienić społeczeństwo trzeba czegoś więcej niż jeden najazd sachakańskich wyrzutków – powiedział łagodnie.

Nie zareagowała na jego słowa. Vanir miał rację, trafnie odczytując jej niewypowiedziane myśli.

- Nie oczekuję wielkich zmian, ale zapewnienia bylcom chociaż części praw, którymi cieszy się arystokracja. – Sonea podniosła się i zsunęła z siebie spodnie, zostając tylko w długiej koszuli. Zdmuchnęła świecę. – Dobranoc Vanirze.

Światło księżyca, wpadające przez okno, pozwoliło jej dostrzec szare oczy wpatrujące się w nią intensywnie. Powieki Sonei opadły, a tęczówki w kolorze siwego morza zmieniły barwę na czarną.

_- Dobrze, że masz ten pierścień – cichy szept kołysał ją do snu, tak jak wspomnienie chłodnych dłoni głaszczących ją po twarzy._

_Obrączka z rubinowym kamieniem potoczyła się po posadzce Uniwersytetu. Rozległ się cichy trzask i po krwawym pierścieniu został tylko czerwony pył_.

Zanim całkowicie odpłynęła w niebyt, pomyślała, że nigdy nie odczuła braku krwawego pierścienia Akkarina.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5.

Dzisiejsze przesłuchanie odbywało się w wąskim gronie, ale sala i tak rozbrzmiewała echem gorączkowych rozmów. Przełożeni studiów dyskutowali między sobą, a Balkan rzucał co chwilę zaniepokojone spojrzenie na miejsce, które było przeznaczone dla króla.

~ Panie, Złodziej przesłał wiadomość. Chce się spotkać. – Akkarin siedział na swoim miejscu z niewzruszoną miną, uważnie wsłuchując się w słowa Takana.

~ Teraz?

~ Tak. Mówi, że wie, gdzie będzie dzisiaj dostawa nilu. Twierdzi, że mogłoby cię to zainteresować.

Akkarin zacisnął z irytacją usta w wąską linię. Gdyby towarzyszył Ceremu, mógłby się przekonać, czy dziki i handlarz to jedna osoba.

~ I ma rację, ale na razie jestem uziemiony na przesłuchaniu – nawet nie starał się ukryć swojego niezadowolenia.

~ Myślisz, że dadzą ci wolną rękę w sprawie poszukiwań dzikiego?

~ Byliby głupcami, gdyby zrobili inaczej.

~ A jeśli większość zagłosuje przeciwko?

Akkarin zamyślił się.

~ To zmuszą mnie do złamania przepisów dotyczących czarnych magów – odparł w końcu. – Nie mam zamiaru być im ślepo posłuszny.

- Czy król zaszczyci nas dziś swoją obecnością? – donośny głos Osena przerwał mentalną rozmowę Akkarina ze sługą.

- Nie, Merin zdaje się na Gildię. Uznał, że najważniejsze jest powstrzymanie fali narkotyku, a w jaki sposób, to już zależy od nas – odpowiedział Balkan.

Osen pokiwał głową i uderzył w gong.

- W takim razie uznaję Przesłuchanie za otwarte.

- Uznałem, że spotkamy się tutaj w wąskim gronie, ponieważ sprawa jest delikatna i nie potrzeba nam większych sporów. Mamy mało czasu, zatem przejdę do setna sprawy – Balkan odetchnął głęboko. – Siedem dni temu zamordowano dwóch magów. Oba zabójstwa zostały popełnione z użyciem czarnej magii i powiązane są z handlem nilem. Czarny Mag Akkarin zasugerował, iż główny przemytnik oraz dziki to jedna osoba. – Zebrani magowie poruszyli się nerwowo. – Potrzebujemy kogoś silnego i wystarczająco przebiegłego do tej sprawy…najsilniejszego z nas. – Po sali przetoczyła się cisza pełna zrozumienia. – Proponuję, aby to Akkarin zajął się poszukiwaniem dzikiego i handlarza, ale ta decyzja musi być poparta przez większość.

W sali rozległy się zaniepokojone szmery.

- Mamy tylko jednego Czarnego Maga – syknął Garrel. – Nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktoś tak potężny był poza naszą kontrolą. To nieodpowiedzialne!

Część magów przytaknęła z powagą.

- Ale to musi być ktoś z wystarczającym zasobem mocy, żeby stawić czoło dzikiemu – zauważył Sarrin.

Jerrik prychnął cicho z rozdrażnieniem.

- Garrel ma rację, wypuszczenie Czarnego Maga do wielotysięcznego miasta nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

- Przez rok Akkarin nie dał nam powodów do nieufności – powiedziała cicho Vinara.

- To nie jest dostateczny argument, aby dawać mu tyle swobody. – Osen zmarszczył groźnie brwi, a Garrel rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim miejscu z zadowoloną miną.

- Warto by zapomnieć o uprzedzeniach chociaż na chwilę. – Vinara popatrzyła twardo na przełożonego Wojowników.

- A co jeśli zwróci się przeciwko nam? – wycedził Osen. – Gdy znajdzie się poza terenem Gildii z łatwością będzie mógł się wzmocnić.

- Poprzednim razem poradziliśmy sobie z podobnym problemem – spokojny głos Peakina ostudził nieco atmosferę. – Zadaniem Czarnego Maga jest obrona Gildii, a dziki i handlarz stanowią zagrożenie.

Vinara posłała Osenowi i Garrelowi triumfalne spojrzenie.

- Zostawmy kwestię zaufania i lojalności – odezwał się Jerrik zrzędliwym głosem. – A jeśli dziki okaże się silniejszy i pokona Czarnego Maga? Chcąc, nie chcąc, dalibyśmy mu spory zapas mocy – zakończył zjadliwie.

- Co ty o tym myślisz, Wielki Mistrzu? – Osen odwrócił się do maga w białych szatach.

- Siła to jedno, ale potrzebne jest również doświadczenie – powiedział Balkan z zamyśleniem. – Polowanie na sachakańskich szpiegów wymagało cierpliwości i dobrej znajomości sztuk walki oraz sporej mocy. Podzielam zdanie Mistrza Garrela i Administratora, ale nie mogę odmówić racji Mistrzyni Vinarze oraz Mistrzowi Peakinowi. Już raz nieufność i strach przed czarną magią doprowadziły do nieszczęścia. Powinniśmy uczyć się na błędach, a nie je powtarzać. – Balkan rzucił krótkie spojrzenie siedzącemu obok Akkarinowi. – Co nie oznacza, że zasada ograniczonego zaufania jest zbędna.

- Zatem przejdźmy do głosowania – powiedział oschle Osen. – Magów głosujących za Czarnym Magiem Akkarinem proszę o zabarwienie swoich kul świetlnych na kolor zielony, a przeciwników na czerwono.

Salę wypełniło szmaragdowe i rubinowe światło. Osen w skupieniu wpatrywał się w dyski świetlne, licząc głosy. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień niezadowolenia i zmartwienia.

- Większość głosowała za – powiedział w końcu. – Śledztwo obejmuje Czarny Mag Akkarin.

Akkarin powiódł obojętnym spojrzeniem po zebranych. Na ustach Mistrzyni Vinary malował się lekki uśmiech pełen aprobaty, natomiast twarz Garrela wyrażała głębokie oburzenie. Jego niezadowolenie wywołało ponure rozbawienie u Czarnego Maga.

~ Obejdzie się bez łamania przepisów – wysłał mentalną wiadomość do Takana.

* * *

Sonea stała na dziobie okrętu, wystawiając twarz na działanie mroźnego wiatru. Z galopującym jak oszalałe serce obserwowała wyłaniającą się z porannej mgły przystań, a za nią Imardin. Chciała już zejść na ląd i zagłębić się w tak dobrze jej znanych uliczkach, a jednocześnie była pewna, że zawróciłaby, gdyby tylko mogła. Po plecach Sonei przebiegł dreszcz, kiedy ujrzała odległe zabudowania Gildii. Ogarnęło ją dziwne poczucie tęsknoty, bólu i żalu. Od dziś miała żyć w cieniu magów, ukrywając swoją przeszłość. Po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że wyjazd był skrajną głupotą. _Ale oni nie wiedzą…I tak zostanie_. Za plecami Sonei rozległa się syrena okrętowa. Statek wpłynął do portu, a po wodzie poniosły się odgłosy rozmów i krzyków. Żagle zostały zwinięte, a kotwica z głośnym chlupnięciem przecięła morską, lodowatą taflę. Soneę rozbawiła myśl, że przez jeden rok tak bardzo odzwyczaiła się od widoku śniegu podczas zimy. Biały puch był wszędzie, a z ust ludzi krzątających się po porcie wydobywała się para. Zadrżała z zimna i otuliła się mocniej grubym płaszczem. Deski pokładu zadrżały pod stopami marynarzy, którzy przygotowywali się do opuszczenia okrętu.

- Isem! – Sonea odwróciła się do zmierzającego w jej stronę Vanira.

Mężczyzna złapał ją za ramię i korzystając z panującego zamieszania, wepchnął między skrzynie z drogocennymi tkaninami. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Soneę intensywnie.

- Spakowana? – spytał cicho.

Skinęła głową i podrzuciła zawieszony na plecach tobołek.

- Dobrze. Wiesz, gdzie masz iść? Nie zgubisz się?

Sonea z rozbawieniem wywróciła oczami, Vanir uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Zapomniałem. Ty dobrze znasz to miasto.

Zamilkł. Stali w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w panujący w porcie harmider.

- Nie poszedłbyś ze mną? – Sonea spojrzała na niego z wahaniem. – Poznałbyś moją rodzinę…

- Przykro mi, ale nie. Za dwie godziny odpływamy z powrotem do Iliamu. Będę tutaj potrzebny. – Delikatnym ruchem założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Westchnął ciężko. – Skoro musimy się już rozstać… - zawiesił głos i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni swojej kurtki. Po chwili wyjął z niej delikatną, plecioną bransoletkę. Zaskoczona obserwowała, jak marynarz zawiązuje skromną ozdobę na jej nadgarstku. – To na pamiątkę – wymamrotał cicho. – I na zgodę.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Będę za tobą tęsknić, Vanirze.

- Ja za tobą też, mała Soneo – mruknął.

Objął Soneę i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Zesztywniała, kiedy ostrożnie musnął jej policzek. Niepewnie przesunął wargi po jej skórze i dotknął jej ust swoimi. Na ułamek sekundy pojawił się cień pożądania. Delikatnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek, a wyobraźnia znów zaczęła jej podsuwać obraz czarnych jak węgiel oczu Akkarina. Vanir oderwał się od niej z lekkim uśmiechem. Usta miał zaczerwienione.

- Nie, to nie jest w porządku – powiedział cicho, nakładając jej na głowę kaptur. – Ja wracam, a ty zostajesz w Imardinie. Poza tym…nie jesteś moja – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę żalu.

Sonea poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco. Czyżby Vanir wyłowił między wierszami to, co ona tak bardzo starała się wyminąć. Dostrzegł drugie dno przyczyny opuszczenia Imardinu?

- Przykro mi, Vanirze – wyjąkała. – Jesteś dla mnie jak brat… - Mężczyzna posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. – No, może jednak nie jak rodzeństwo. Ale nie kocham cię aż tak mocno jak…_jego,_ odezwał się cichy głosik…jakbyś chciał.

- Nic na siłę, Soneo – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie lubię pożegnań - Mężczyzna uścisnął ją jeszcze raz. – Idź już i uważaj na siebie, mała. Jakbyś miała dość Imardinu, to zawsze będziesz mile widziana w Iliamie.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Do zobaczenia, Vanirze.

Odwróciła się i wyszła zza stosu skrzyń. Bez problemu zeszła po trapie i zeskoczyła na wygładzone kamienienie przystani. Świadomość, iż dotarła do domu sprawiła, że poczuła się dziwnie nieswojo. Naciągnęła mocniej kaptur na głowę i ruszyła przed siebie. Jej filigranowa postać odziana w za duży płaszcz niknęła wśród tłumu ludzi. Za plecami miała port, a przed sobą ulicę prowadzącą na targ. Chciała się odwrócić i ostatni raz spojrzeć na statek. Jednak wiedziała, że rozmyślanie o powrocie na wyspę Vin i rozpamiętywanie przeszłości nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Skręciła w jedną z wąskich uliczek, zagłębiając się w zaułki Imardinu.

* * *

Dannyl przekroczył próg rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza i rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem po salonie. Balkan nie dokonał nawet najmniejszej zmiany w wystroju. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że rezydencja zmieniła właściciela.

Z pokoju po prawej stronie wyszedł niski i krępy służący. Powitał Dannyla i wskazał mu kierunek do biblioteki.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał mag, stawiając stopę na pierwszym stopniu stromych schodów prowadzących na górę.

W myślach jeszcze raz przebiegł listę dokumentów, notatek i uwag, które miał zabrać ze sobą. Nie chciał popełnić jakiejś gafy, która mogłaby narazić na szwank jego stanowisko Ambasadora Gildii w Elyne.

Już unosił dłoń, aby zapukać do drzwi biblioteki, kiedy dotarły do niego strzępy prowadzonej wewnątrz rozmowy. Wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwoliła mu ruszyć się z miejsca.

- Jesteś Czarnym Magiem, więc będziesz składał raporty mnie i Administratorowi Osenowi – słowa Balkana brzmiały dobitnie i wyraźnie, nawet przez zamknięte masywne drzwi.

- Rozumiem – spokojny, chłodny głos mógł należeć tylko do Akkarina.

- Z pewnością będziesz kontaktować się ze Złodziejami. Niektórzy z nich rozprowadzają gnil…

- Możesz być pewien, że nie zaproponuję im współpracy – zakpił Akkarin.

- Chcę ci jedynie delikatnie uświadomić, że twoje znajomości mogą zaważyć na twoim kredycie zaufania. Czasy, kiedy działałeś na własną rękę, minęły! – syknął Balkan. – I przypominam ci o wyborze drugiego Czarnego Maga. Miesiąc powoli dobiega końca.

- Proponujecie mi ludzi niekompetentnych i pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek poczucia odpowiedzialności! Nie jestem głupi, Balkanie. Widzę, co planujecie zrobić. Chcecie mieć marionetkę, która będzie wam posłuszna, pozbawiona własnego zdania. Człowieka, który bez problemu będzie mnie kontrolował. O to wam chodzi!

- Zapominasz, do kogo mówisz.

- Czy to wszystko, o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać ? – spytał wyniośle Akkarin, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na słowa swojego rozmówcy.

- Owszem. To wszystko.

Rozległo się szuranie odsuwanego krzesła i ciche skrzypienie podłogi. Dannyl odskoczył w ostatniej chwili od drzwi, które otworzyły się z rozmachem.

- Ambasadorze Dannylu – w głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewało lekkie zaskoczenie.

- Czarny Magu. – Alchemik wyprostował się z godnością. Miał nadzieję, że mag nie zorientował się, ile usłyszał.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu. Po kręgosłupie Dannyla spłynęło nieprzyjemne uczucie gorąca i zażenowania. Mimo iż Akkarin nie był wiele od niego straszy, zawsze go onieśmielał. Poważny, często zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Wyniosła postawa i nieprzystępność, które potęgowane były przez czarne szaty.

- Życzę miłego dnia, Ambasadorze. – Akkarin odwrócił się od niego i zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach.

Dannyl zamyślił się. Ciekawiło go, jak to jest przebywać w budynku, który kiedyś uważało się za swój dom…

- Mistrzu Dannylu. – Z wnętrza biblioteki wyłonił się Balkan. W jego głosie nie było już rezerwy ani nieufności, którą słyszał przy podsłuchanej niechcący wymianie zdań. Najwyraźniej zmiana rozmówcy była dla niego miłą odmianą.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – Dannyl ukłonił się magowi z szacunkiem.

- Zapraszam do środka. Jest wiele spraw, które należy omówić przed twoim powrotem do Elyne. Chciałbym również zapoznać się z twoimi notatkami z ostatnich lat.

Dannyl przymknął oczy. _Pełnienie roli Ambasadora ma jeden zasadniczy minus – rolę pośrednika między królem Elyne, a przywódcą Gildii_, pomyślał.

* * *

Sonea przechodziła przez kolejne ulice najbiedniejszej części miasta. Z każdą mijającą sekundą rozczarowanie i złość rosły. Nic się nie zmieniło. Otaczała ją ta sama nędza i smutek, co rok temu. Miała wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie wyjeżdżała. Jakby nadal była Uzdrowicielką i chodziła do slumsów leczyć biedotę. Do urzeczywistnienia iluzji brakowało jej tylko zielonych szat.

Z jakiegoś zaułka wyszła młoda dziewczyna. Miała góra piętnaście lat i twarz o zaciśniętych rysach, a w oczach szkliły się łzy. Kilka chwil później z tej samej ślepej uliczki wyszedł odstręczający mężczyzna. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w pogardliwym, pożądliwym uśmiechu, kiedy wpatrywał się w plecy oddalającej się dziewczyny. Sonea poczuła mieszaninę obrzydzenia i gniewu. Drzwi do pobliskiej spelunki otworzyły się. Ze środka wyszła pijana grupka, która próbowała utopić swoje poczucie beznadziejności w alkoholu. Lodowaty wiatr przyniósł ze sobą odgłosy płaczu, krzyki, błagania żebraków.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała Sonea, kiedy przez przypadek wpadła na starca w łachmanach.

Człowiek rzucił jej zadziwione spojrzenie.

Sonea obserwowała, jak ludzie zmierzają w jednym kierunku. Zaintrygowało ją to i zaniepokoiło. Zaczęła przepychać się między nimi z bijącym sercem. Chciała dowiedzieć się, co mogło wywołać takie zamieszanie. Co sprawiło, że na twarzach tylu ludzi malowała się zgodna nienawiść. W końcu przepchnęła się na sam przód tłumu, który tłoczył się u wylotu uliczki. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku. To, co widziała było dla niej niczym policzek.

Wzdłuż szerokiej ulicy, prowadzącej do bogatszych dzielnic miasta stali magowie. Z twarzami zastygłymi w wyrazie obojętności i wyższości obserwowali, jak bylcy podchodzą do nich coraz bliżej z trzymanymi w dłoniach kamieniami. Kilka pocisków z cichym trzaskiem odbiło się od wspólnej tarczy magów. Grupka chłopców rzuciła się z pięściami na stojących najbliżej wojowników, ale natychmiast zostali powstrzymani przez barierę. Sonea wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w magów. Wracając do Imardinu miała nadzieję, że już nie będzie oglądała Czystek. Myliła się.

- Jak oni mogli – wyszeptała cicho.

- Im wolno wszystko – warknęła stojąca obok Sonei kobieta. – Coś taka zaskoczona? Po raz pierwszy jesteś w Imardinie?

Sonea spojrzała na mieszkankę slumsów. Trzymała na rękach małe dziecko, które spało owinięte w cienkie, potargane chusty. Twarz kobiety zastygła w wyrazie nienawiści, ale w oczach czaiła się rozpacz. Na policzkach widać było ślady po świeżych łzach.

- Nie, mieszkałam w Imardinie od urodzenia, ale wyjechałam na rok. Dopiero teraz wróciłam. – Sonea naciągnęła mocniej na głowę kaptur.

- Po najeździe tych sachakańskich czarnych magów myśleliśmy, że coś się zmieni. Ale to były tylko nasze złudzenia. – Kobieta prychnęła pogardliwie i mocniej przytuliła do siebie dziecko. – Rok temu próbowaliśmy się buntować, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Złodzieje również nie mogli nic poradzić. Ponoć część magów protestowała przeciwko przywróceniu Czystek. Ale to tylko pogłoski. Tyle w nich prawdy, co w bajkach dla dzieci. Oni są wszyscy tacy sami! Pozbawieni sumienia, próżni, chciwi i aroganccy! – Kobieta ruchem głowy wskazała na magów.

Sonea jeszcze raz powiodła wzrokiem po członkach Gildii. Większość z nich stanowili wojownicy. Miała wrażenie, że z gniewu zaraz wybuchnie. W tej chwili nienawidziła magów tak bardzo, jak wtedy, kiedy mieszkała w slumsach.

Rozległ się huk i krzyk. Ludzie wokół niej poruszyli się niespokojnie. Sonea odwróciła głowę w stronę, skąd dochodził hałas.

Młody mężczyzna leżał na ziemi. Z pomiędzy strzępów rozdartej koszuli sączyła się krew, która barwiła śnieg na czerwono. Chłopak nie miał sił, aby się podnieść. Osłonił twarz ręką, próbując obronić się przed ciosem maga odzianego w szkarłatne szaty. Usta wojownika wykrzywiał cyniczny i pogardliwy uśmiech.

- Regin – wysyczała.

Nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie zaczęła się przepychać do przodu. Ktoś wcisnął jej w dłoń kamień. Odrzuciła go. Sonea wyszła przed pierwszy rząd bylców, którzy mamrotali słowa zachęty. Miała wrażenie, że znalazła się na pasie ziemi niczyjej. Za plecami miała rozwścieczony tłum biedoty, a przed sobą magów, którzy wpatrywali się w nią obojętnie. Jej uwagę zwrócił ledwo wyczuwalny ruch powietrza. Magia. Rozległ się kolejny krzyk bólu i pogardliwe prychnięcie Regina. Tego było już za wiele. Sonea podbiegła do leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. Instynktownie osłoniła jego i siebie tarczą.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała cicho, wpatrując się z napięciem w twarz młodego mężczyzny.

- Mam ranną rękę, a poza tym wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział, pozwalając Sonei podnieść się na nogi.

Wśród magów rozległo się niedowierzające sapnięcie.

- Sonea? – wstrząśnięty, męski głos wydawał się znajomy.

Mistrz Yikimo.

Kobieta zamarła przestraszona. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że kaptur zsunął jej się z włosów, odsłaniając twarz. Ostrożnie podniosła głowę i napotkała utkwiony w sobie wzrok swojego byłego nauczyciela sztuk walki. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, jednak Sonea odwróciła głowę, chcąc uniknąć przewiercających ją na wylot oczu Mistrza Yikimo.

- Choć – mruknęła do zszokowanego chłopaka. – No rusz się! – syknęła, ciągnąc go w kierunku milczących bylców.

- Zatrzymaj się! Soneo! – krzyk Yikimo przerwał martwą ciszę, która zaległa na ulicy. – Sonea!

Nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na nawoływania wojownika. Razem z młodzieńcem wmieszała się w tłum, chcąc odejść stąd jak najdalej. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że najlepiej będzie, jak zniknie Mistrzowi Yikimo sprzed oczu.

- Pokaż mi rękę – powiedziała Sonea lekko zdenerwowanym głosem, kiedy zatrzymali się za rogiem ulicy.

Chłopak bez słowa podwinął rękaw do góry, ukazując poszarpaną, krwawiącą ranę. Kobieta sięgnęła do swojej torby z zamiarem wyciągnięcia bandaży, ale zawahała się. Naturalny proces gojenia się tego typu zranień był długi i wymagał dużej dbałości o higienę. W slumsach trudno było dostać czystą wodę, a co dopiero coś niebrudnego do owinięcia rany. Nawet, jeśli ona opatrzy mu teraz rękę, to najprawdopodobniej za kilka dni wda się w zakażenie. Leczenie magiczne zaoszczędziłoby młodzieńcowi bólu i rozwiązałoby problem infekcji.

Zwyciężył instynkt Uzdrowicielki.

Ujęła ostrożnie chłopaka za przedramię i wysłała do rany strumień energii. Oczy młodzieńca rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Po krwawiącym rozcięciu nie było ani śladu.

- Masz nikomu o tym nie mówić. Jasne? – Sonea zmusiła go, aby spojrzał jej w oczy.

Chłopak w milczeniu skinął twierdząco głową.

Z ulicy dotarły do nich odgłosy zamieszania.

- Rozejść się! Musimy ją znaleźć!

Sonea zesztywniała. Szukali jej. Wcisnęła chłopakowi w dłoń kilka złotych monet i ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Skręciła w jedną z uliczek, pozwalając ciemności pochłonąć swoją drobną sylwetkę.

* * *

Klapa w suficie zamknęła się za nimi z głośnym trzaskiem. Cery rzucił ostre spojrzenie swojemu ochroniarzowi.

- Ostrożnie! Nie potrzebujemy fanfar obwieszczających nasze przybycie – mruknął.

W odpowiedzi Gol wywrócił oczami.

Starając się nie robić jeszcze większego hałasu, odsunęli deski znajdujące się pod ich stopami. W podłodze powstał niepozorny, ale dość spory otwór, który ukazywał ciemną halę magazynu.

- Powinni już zacząć się zbierać – powiedział cicho Cery, siadając na stosie siana. – Dowiedziałeś się, czy będzie ten główny przemytnik?

- Powinien być – mruknął Gol. – To jedna z największych dostaw gnilu.

- Pewnie już uszczuplony przez ciekawskich celników – prychnął Cery.

- Wątpię, za bardzo kochają łapówki…

Duże drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem, wpuszczając do środka światło dnia i mroźne powietrze. Po kamiennym podłożu potoczyło się echo stukotu końskich kopyt. Do wnętrza magazynu wjechały trzy kryte wozy.

- I to ma być ten największy przemyt? – Cery wychylił się do przodu, aby lepiej widzieć.

Z wozów zeskoczyło sześciu mężczyzn. Zrzucili koce, którymi przykryte były skrzynie z gnilem.

Gol gwizdnął cicho.

- Nie taki mały. Sporo tego załadowali.

Na dole rozległo się ciche wyklinanie i ciężkie oddechy. Ktoś głośno postawił jedną ze skrzyń.

- Ciszej do cholery! Gwardziści węszą dziś w okolicy. Nie potrzebujemy nieproszonych gości.

- Gdzie on jest?! – Jeden z mężczyzn zaczął nerwowo przytupywać. – Miał być tutaj przed nami.

- Zamknij się wreszcie, Selem! Odrobina cierpliwości. Pomyśl o szmalu, który na nas czeka – niski mężczyzna o odpychającym wyglądzie zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w kąt magazynu. – Już jest.

Pozostali przemytnicy wyprostowali się sztywno. Na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz ostrożności i niepewności. Z drzwi ukrytych w ciemności wyszedł samotny, wysoki mężczyzna odziany w brązowy płaszcz. Pochodnia w jego ręce rzucała złotawe światło na wozy i grupkę mężczyzn.  
- Doskonale. Widzę, że wszystko dotarło – nieznajomy miał cichy, spokojny głos, ale szorstki akcent. Z pewnością nie był Kyralianinem.  
- To musi być on – wymamrotał Gol.  
Cery nieznacznie skinął głową.  
- Najprawdopodobniej, ale chcę mieć pewność, że mamy do czynienia z tym sachakaninem, a nie z jakimś sobowtórem.  
Zakapturzona postać podeszła do skrzyń i nabrała trochę proszku do ręki.  
- Bardzo dobrze się spisaliście, ale to jeszcze nie koniec naszej współpracy.  
Przemytnicy poruszyli się niespokojnie.  
- Ale…  
- Chcę, żebyście dostarczyli towar moim współpracownikom. Trzy największe skrzynie zabieram ja. – Nieznajomy wydobył spod brązowego płaszcza niewielkich rozmiarów sakiewkę i rzucił ją pod nogi przemytnikom. – A o to wasza zapłata.  
Mężczyzna o ziemistej twarzy wystąpił do przodu i trącił nogą mieszek.  
- Tylko tyle?! – warknął. – Za kogo ty nas masz, Tiwara? Wieźliśmy to cholerstwo z samej Sachaki, a ty nam dajesz w zamian garść monet? – Chwycił sakiewkę i wysypał na ziemię malutką ilość pieniędzy. – Nawet dziwka dostaje więcej za…  
Postać w brązowym płaszczu zbliżyła się do mówiącego przemytnika. Rozbłysło ostrze sztyletu i mężczyzna z jękiem osunął się na ziemię. Tiwara podszedł do niego i przycisnął pokrytą wypukłymi bliznami dłoń do szyi przemytnika. Na twarzach pozostałych mężczyzn pojawiło się przerażenie.  
- Teraz masz już pewność? – mruknął Gol, wpatrując się z odrazą w dzikiego maga.  
- Czy jeszcze ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś problemy? – Sachakanin wytarł brudną od krwi dłoń w kurtkę nieżywego przemytnika.  
Pozostali mężczyźni pokręcili przecząco głowami. Woleli zgodzić się na każdą propozycję Tiwary niż podzielić los swojego towarzysza.  
- Doskonale. Zanim rozwieziecie towar, posprzątajcie. – Sachakanin wskazał ruchem głowy na trupa.  
Cery ostrożnie podniósł się i wsunął deskę na jej miejsce, zakrywając otwór w podłodze.  
- Zbieramy się. Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy.

* * *

Akkarin wysiadł z powozu, który zatrzymał się przed gmachem Uniwersytetu. Nowicjusze ustępowali mu miejsca, kiedy z niezadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy wspinał się po stopniach marmurowych schodów.

Prawie całe popołudnie spędził na przeglądaniu rejestrów handlowych z ostatniego roku, które były zapisane niedbale i chaotycznie. W wielu miejscach brakowało istotnych informacji, a liczne skreślenia nie ułatwiały mu zadania. Kilka razy natknął się na wzmianki o podejrzanym towarze sprowadzanym z Sachaki, ale każdy magazyn zapisany w rejestrze był pusty, mimo iż Akkarin kazał gwardzistom przeszukiwać każdy kąt. Dodatkowo irytował go fakt, że w poszukiwaniach musiało mu towarzyszyć dwóch wojowników przydzielonych przez Osena. Ich obecność jeszcze bardziej utrudniała jego pracę.

Na końcu korytarza pojawiły się sylwetki Wielkiego Mistrza Balkana i Mistrzyni Vinary. Oboje zauważyli Czarnego Maga i skierowali swoje kroki w jego stronę. Akkarin skrzywił się lekko. Nie uda mu się uniknąć dociekliwych pytań.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Mistrzyni Vinaro. – Akkarin skinął głową magowi w białych szatach i towarzyszącej mu Uzdrowicielce, siląc się na uprzejmy ton.

- Czarny Magu – Balkan posłał mu wyczekujące spojrzenie. – Jak dzisiejsze poszukiwania?

- Dalsze przeszukiwanie rejestrów nie ma sensu. Zapisy z ostatniego roku są w większości sfałszowane.

- Czyli tak jak przewidywaliśmy. – Mag w białych szatach potarł czoło w zamyśleniu. – Rozumiem, że od jutra rozpoczynasz poszukiwania w slumsach?

Akkarin skinął głową.

- Owszem. Chciałbym, aby nikt mi jutro nie towarzyszył.

Balkan skrzywił się z irytacją.

-Wiesz, że nie wyrażę na to zgody.

Akkarin z trudem powstrzymał się od gniewnego grymasu.

- Dzisiaj dwójka wojowników tylko utrudniała mi zadanie zamiast pomagać. Jutro z pewnością będzie tak samo. Nie potrzebuję większych trudności – syknął.

- Nie…

- Wielki Mistrzu!

Balkan odwrócił się zdezorientowany w kierunku, z którego dochodziło wołanie. W ich stronę biegł Mistrz Yikimo, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i podenerwowanego zarazem. Akkarin przyglądał się magowi z ciekawością.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Czarny Magu, Mistrzyni Vinaro – Yikimo z trudem łapał oddech.

- Daruj sobie uprzejmości, tylko przejdź od razu do rzeczy – Vinara rzuciła wojownikowi ponaglające spojrzenie.

Yikimo odetchnął głęboko.

- Sonea żyje – wydyszał.

Po plecach Akkarina spłynął zimny dreszcz. Wspomnienia z przed roku napłynęły do jego umysłu wyraźniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

- To niemożliwe – powiedział ostro. – Mistrzyni Sonea zginęła podczas najazdu – ostatnie słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło.

- Nikt nie przeżył zawalenia stropu na Uniwersytecie. W środku zostali tylko Kariko i Sonea – powiedziała Vinara. W jej głosie pobrzmiewał smutek.

- Chyba potrafię rozpoznać swoją byłą uczennicę! – odpowiedział Yikimo.

Balkan spojrzał wymownie na Akkarina, który wpatrywał się w wojownika intensywnie.

- W takiej sytuacji pozostaje nam tylko przeczytanie twoich myśli, Mistrzu Yikimo – powiedział Balkan, obserwując mężczyznę w skupieniu. – Czarny Magu.

Akkarin podszedł powoli do wojownika i przycisnął palce do jego skroni. Ostrożnie posłał swoje myśli do umysłu Yikimo, pokonując naturalny odruch obronny. Znalazł się w wirze wspomnień. Wyczuwał mieszaninę ciekawości, lęku, podekscytowania i lekkiego niezadowolenia.

~ Pokaż mi wspomnienia z Czystki – wysłał.

Pojawił się obraz tłumu bylców, niektórzy z nich ciskali w magów kamieniami. Do Akkarina dotarło poczucie wstydu i żalu wojownika. Cichy szept Mistrza Regina na temat mieszkańców slumsów obudził gniew w byłym nauczycielu Sonei. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć magowi, kiedy młody chłopak cisnął w nich kolejny kamień. Regin prychnął cicho i wysłał ku żebrakowi strumień energii. Młodzieniec upadł ciężko na ziemię i rozciął sobie rękę o wystający z buta sztylet.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknął Yikimo do Regina.

- Uczę tego psa należytego szacunku do maga.

Yikimo prychnął gniewnie.

- Tym sposobem zyskasz tylko pogardę i nienawiść – warknął.

Regin puścił jego słowa mimo uszu i wysłał ku chłopakowi kolejną falę energii. Jednak jego pocisk trafił na przeszkodę – słabą tarczę. Zaintrygowany Yikimo podniósł wzrok na pochylającą się nad chłopakiem filigranową postać.

- Nic ci nie jest? – cichy, kobiecy głos, tak dobrze znajomy.

Akkarin o mało nie stracił kontroli nad wspomnieniami wojownika_. A jednak to prawda_.

- Sonea? – zaskoczenie i szok Mistrza Yikimo zmieszał się z jego własnym.

Kobieta wyprostowała się powoli. Kaptur opadł z jej włosów, ukazując znaną mu twarz. Sonea. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się za pośrednictwem Yikimo w Akkarina z żalem, pogardą i gniewem.

Opuścił umysł wojownika, głośno oddychając. Miał wrażenie, że jego starannie wypracowana maska obojętności i powagi roztrzaskała się o posadzkę, ukazując jego szok, gniew i tęsknotę za Uzdrowicielką. Kobieta, której już nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, żyła.

- Mistrz Yikimo mówi prawdę – wydusił z siebie wreszcie. – Sonea przeżyła.

Balkan i Vinara stali w milczeniu, nie mogąc najwyraźniej uwierzyć w to, co usłyszeli.

- Ona nie dałaby rady przeżyć zawalenia stropu – Balkan pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wytrzymałaby pod gruzami! Po zawaleniu Uniwersytetu nie było czego zbierać! – Akkarin odwrócił wzrok.

- Niczego się nie dowiemy, dopóki nie znajdziemy Sonei – powiedziała stanowczo Vinara.

- I to jak najszybciej– Balkan zamyślił się. – Może ona ma coś wspólnego z tym dzikim…

Akkarin z sykiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- Sonea całą pracę Uzdrowicielki poświęciła bylcom – warknął. – Twoje podejrzenia to czysty absurd, Balkanie!

- Ona sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonej. Jakby nie spodziewała się powrotu Czystek – wtrącił spokojnym głosem Yikimo. – Przypuszczam, że opuściła Imardin zaraz po najeździe.

- To tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego nic nie wiedzieliśmy, że przeżyła – Vinara przyglądała się Akkarinowi. – Pewnie nic nie wie o dzikim. Tym bardziej należy ją jak najszybciej znaleźć.

- Skoro szukamy w slumsach dzikiego, to poszukiwaniami Sonei powinien zająć się Akkarin. Muszę już iść, król czeka. Życzę miłego dnia – Balkan wyminął Czarnego Maga, który z zamyśleniem wpatrywał się w horyzont.

- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że znajomość z Soneą zaszła dalej niż byś chciał?

Akkarin nie odpowiedział na pytanie Vinary. Wiedział, że nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Znała ją. Wpatrywał się w odległe zabudowania Imardinu ze świadomością, że ona gdzieś tam jest. Żywa, w jednym kawałku, z żalem i gniewem, które krążyły również po jego umyśle oprócz setki pytań. Obserwował magów przekraczających Bramę Gildii z myślą, że ją znajdzie choćby miał przeszukać cały Imardin.


End file.
